The Sekirei Ashikabi
by LEGOboy13000
Summary: Meet Yasmine. An artificial Sekirei made by MBI who was never meant to leave the tower. Until Minaka decided to give her a chance. And once that chance was taken the game that he created would be thrown slightly off course. This is the story of a Sekirei who has become an Ashikabi in search of her own.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Sekirei**_

Alarms were blaring all throughout the building known as MBI. Their personal troops were marching through the halls chasing after a figure in black and green dashing towards the elevator. Once in the machine the figure, who is unmistakably female, panted in sweet relief as the elevator started moving up.

The words of the professor still ringing through her head, 'You have an hour to escape the tower to join the game, but if time runs out you are to remain here.' She was overjoyed at the chance of leaving the tower to go and find her Ashikabi and she still has forty minutes left.

The elevator dinged signaling its arrival to the first floor of the tower, exiting it only to see something shocking. The entire ground floor was barricaded. "Hahahahaha! Did you really think it would be that easy No. 00?! Now what will you do to go gain your wings?!"

No. 00 growled at the professor's crazy antics, but she had a goal and this small ordeal wasn't going to stop her. She pulls out a couple of kunai and throw them at the door before channeling her electrical power into them causing the safety measurement too overcharge and blow up.

No. 00 walks out of the giant hole she made only to see the professor and Takami standing in front of her. Takami nods her head towards No. 00 holding out a MBI black card, "Congratulations Yasmine. Here is your black card and I wish you the best of luck in finding your Ashikabi."

Yasmine gives a respectful bow to the two people who helped bring her into this world. Taking the card she turns and runs off to try and find a place to stay while looking for her Ashikabi. And she knew exactly where to stay.

~Line Break~

Miya was sweeping the floor of Izumo Inn enjoying the peace and quiet for the time being. Kagari was out shopping for ingredients to put in tonight's dinner, Uzume was still sleeping up in her room, and Matsu was monitoring MBI for any suspicious activity.

"The only thing that can ruin this peace now is-" she spoke to soon as a knock could be heard from the front door. Miya let out a small sigh as she prepared her ladle to smack Seo on the head.

She jerks the door open and smacks the piece of trash with her eyes closed. "Ow! What the hell Mom?! Why did you smack me on the head?!"

Miya opens her eyes only to see a very peculiar sight that wasn't Seo. Instead it is a young lady dressed in black tights, a green skin tight long sleeve shirt, and a sleeveless black hoodie that was slightly loose on her. She takes the hood off to reveal gorgeous emerald eyes with lime green hair falling to her mid back in a ponytail with some lilac streaks in it.

Miya chuckles at her child with a reassuring smile, "Oh my I'm sorry Yasmine, but I thought that the piece of trash was at the door."

No. 00 pouted at her mother with a sign of clear annoyance on her face. "Okay first, that was uncalled for and second, I am not that piece of trash!"

~Line break~

Somewhere in the city Seo sneezes and Hibiki and Hikari look at him strangely as they pass by a maid café. "You to should work here for righ-" he wasn't able to complete his sentence as a bolt of lightning came down and struck the man.

~Line Break~

Miya just brings the sleeve of her kimono to cover up her smiling face at her daughter's acquired annoyance for Seo. She motions for the elemental user to follow her inside the two story building. Once inside Miya makes her way towards the dining room only to see Matsu sitting there fidgeting around. "My my Matsu what are you doing down here it's not even dinner yet?"

The Sekirei of Wisdom snaps her head towards her with blatant worry written all over it. "Miya I'm sorry for bothering you, but I just learned that MBI just relea-" before she could finish Yasmine walks in leaving an astounded Matsu.

"Well Matsu who did MBI just release?" The lilac haired landlady said motioning for her to finish her sentence. Matsu just chucked slightly as she points to Yasmine who is right behind her. "Well I guess I don't have to finish that one since she's standing right behind you."

With that Yasmine sat down at the table with Matsu while Miya went to make some tea. The redhead looks over at the greenette with a calculative look. 'Sekirei No. 00, the Electric Ninja Sekirei, Yasmine. Unlike the rest of us who were on the ship when it crashed, she was created by MBI with the egg and sperm of two Sekirei. The three people who helped bring her to life were Minaka, Takami, and Takehito. The egg they used for Yasmine was Miya's, but the sperm they used is unknown to me. The only people who know this information are the people who created her and Miya.'

"-atsu. Hey Matsu!" No. 02 nearly jumped out of her seat from the girl yelling in her ear. She looks over at the electric Sekirei who is staring at her intensely. "Yes Yasmine what is it?"

Yasmine's eyes narrowed to where you couldn't even see them with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Then a dark aura flared up around her followed by a green demonic dragon mask. "You wouldn't have been thinking of any lewd thoughts now would you? Because Takehito told me all the rules for this inn and one of them was no lewd or illicit activities are allowed in Izumo Inn."

This caused Matsu to pale considerably from the deadly aura coming off of her. "N-n-no I wasn't I just didn't hear what you asked me. N-now what's your question?" The aura around No. 00 cleared up much to No. 02's relief before she asked where the other tenants were before Miya came back into the room with three cups and a kettle full of tea explaining to the elemental Sekirei where the others were. The two woman were at the table listening to a funny story that happened at MBI until Yasmine's eyes looked at the doorway to the hallway that leads upstairs before getting a nosebleed for no reason.

Miya and Matsu turn around to see a sleepy Uzume in underwear looking at the three women at the table. "Hey guys. Who's the new girl?"

Miya looks at Uzume sweetly before an intense aura filled the room followed by a green demon mask. "U-zu-me. What have I said about walking around the inn half naked?"

"Um. T-to not do it. I'll go get dresseded right now." Uzume said with a scared expression on her face. She turns around and walks back upstairs to her room to get dressed.

"Is she a Sekirei?"

Miya turns around to answer No. 00's question only to see a very weird sight. Yasmine was sitting right behind Matsu groping the knowledge based Sekirei intensely. Miya then smacks her daughter on the head telling her to follow the rule she just clearly stated and answering her question.

Matsu is completely flustered about what just happened to her until her face lights up with a serious expression. "Miya, Mikogami and four of his Sekirei just entered the north and are chasing two Sekirei. Both of them are still unwinged."

Miya looks at the floor disappointed at this new information. She wanted to go and save them, but she promised Takehito that she wouldn't raise her sword ever again. She hears a swoosh and looks back to where Yasmine was only to see that she was gone a small smile formed while lookingat the spot. "Well then Mikogami and his Sekirei will be in for a shock."

~Line Break~

Two Sekirei were running away, jumping from roof to roof. They had to get away they didn't want to get winged by someone they aren't reacting to. Unfortunately one of their pursuers jumped in front of the two trembling females. "N-no. 05 Mutsu."

Said man was standing in front of them his orange scarf flapping in the wind. They turn around only to see the three other Sekirei have caught up to them. "No. 43 Yomi, No. 65 Taki you will be coming with us now, so don't try to resist."

Yomi was trembling holding onto her scythe like her life depended on it her clothes were ripped exposing her body indecently. Taki was in same the condition as No. 43, she had tried to keep her powers over the mist up for as long as possible only for it to die off on their third day running from them.

"We will never go with you. We're not even reacting to him so just leave us alone!"

Mutsu shook his head disappointed as he snapped his fingers the signal for the three Sekirei behind them to move in. Only there was no rush of wind signaling a jump from them. He looks over to where they are only to see a surprising sight. They were all on the ground deactivated and twitching from being electrocuted. And standing right over them was a very pissed off No. 00 surrounded by electricity.

Mutsu's eyes narrowed at the predicament he found himself in. It was three against one and he knew he could beat the two worn out Sekirei. Yet he wasn't sure about the other one. "I am Sekirei No. 05 Mutsu my Ashikabi is Hayato Mikogami!"

No. 00 just stared at him before pulling out her wakizashi getting into a fighting stance. "I am Sekirei No. 00 Yasmine and I have no Ashikabi yet! Now Yomi and Taki was it? I suggest you get behind me so this dishonorable fool doesn't try anything."

The two Sekirei oblige getting behind her as fast as they can before something starts. Only to see that Mutsu has disappeared leaving the three females confused.

"Well I was not expecting that." The greenette turns to face the two only to see that they have passed out. "Oh brother now I have to pick both of them up and take them home." Just when she was about to pick Yomi up a fireball flew right over her head crashing into the rooftop.

"Get away from them if you know what's good for you." Yasmine turned around to the new voice only for a sparkle to run across her eyes.

"Sensei!" Yasmine then jumps onto a very startled no. 06 leaving him back pedaling a little.

Homura looks down at the young Sekirei that he had passed his ideals onto of protecting the unwinged until they found their fated one. "Hey Sensei, can you help me take these two home I'm sure Mom would want to give them a once over."

Understanding what she meant the silver haired man picked up the silver haired woman and put her onto his back the sound of MBI helicopters in the distance. With that they jumped away towards Izumo Inn making a quick stop at the park when No. 43 started to wake up. So the two landed allowing the brunette to recall what just happened and for Taki to awaken as well.

"Well then now that you two are awake what will you do now?" Yasmine asked them questionably.

The two looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement. "C-could we possibly stay with you? I-I mean we'll help you out with chores and the likes as well." Taki said with a light blush covering her face.

Yasmine was about to say something when a sound caught her ears. The sound of quiet sobbing. "Um, Sensei could you take the girls back to the Inn I'll be right behind you." Not waiting for an answer she begins to follow the sound. When No. 00 finally reaches the source she saw a very captivating sight. A girl with very pale skin and light brown hair was sitting on a park bench in nothing more then a bloodied lab coat.

She heard the poor girl saying something quietly that came along the lines of 'useless' 'broken' and 'help me'. With that said Yasmine took off her face mask and hood to look at the figure clearly.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The figure stopped shaking and looked up at her, a Sekirei mark was right in middle of her forehead. "W-who a-are you?"

"I am No. 00 Yasmine. Now could you tell me your name beautiful?"

This caused the pale Sekirei to blush and look down whispering out her response. "A-Akitsu. My name is Akitsu. Now please leave me alone I'm broken and cannot be winged."

This caused Yasmine to get pissed off. Whoever her adjuster was better hope she won't find them because if she does they won't be having any kids.

"Well then come on and get up you're coming back home with me then. My mother would probably like to give you a once over as well."

Akitsu just looked at the greenette in front of her a feeling of warmth spreading throughout her body. 'Why? Why is she being so nice to me? And what is this that I'm feeling? Is it possible that I'm reacting to her? But it can't be possible even so I will follow her Sekirei or no she is my Ashikabi.' Akitsu looks to the hand that No. 00 offered her and took it.

She looks down into Yasmine's emerald green eyes. "Of course my Ashikabi."

"Huh? Didn't you hear me? I'm a Sekirei not an Ashika-" she was cut off as Akitsu kissed the young Sekirei on the lips causing her to yelp in surprise. But instead of backing off she deepened the kiss with the slightly taller woman only to be stopped by a flash of light. No. 00 opened her eyes to see a pair of snow white wings burst out of Akitsu's back and the mark on her forehead to disappear and reappear on the back of her neck.

With that done Akitsu looks done at the stunned Sekirei with a smile. "Sekirei No. 07 Akitsu, the Sekirei of Ice, is yours forever and ever. My Ashikabi." She leans her head down to slightly rest on her shoulder.

With that said Yasmine was still stunned looking at Akitsu's resting head with a cheeky smile while thinking, 'WHAT THE F**K JUST HAPPENED!"

* * *

 **Well everyone here is the first chapter of my first fanfic that I have posted on here. If you like it please review it and tell me what you think about it and don't you worry Minato is still going to be in here along with a few more Sekirei added to his flock. So without further ado I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two everyone and I hope you enjoy it also don't worry Minato will show up in this chapter and I'm adding a few new members to his flock.**

 **No. 88 Musubi, No. 43 Yomi, No. 109 Kusano, No. 02 Matsu, No. 57 Yahan, No. 54 Kuruse, No. 09 Tsukiumi, No. 03 Kazehana, and No. 06 Homura**

 **And for Yasmine's flock I have**

 **No. 07 Akitsu, No. 65 Taki, No. 101 Oriha, No. 22 Kochou, and No. 16 Toyotama**

 **If you have any suggestions about who should be in either of their flocks I'm all ears to your suggestions and without further ado here is the chapter.**

* * *

Yasmine was still in a state of shock thinking of what just happened to her. 'Okay somehow I just winged Akitsu who originally was a scrapped number and now I'm her Ashikabi. HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! Well the good thing is that I didn't get winged.'

No. 00 looked up into Akitsu's gray eyes about to tell her something when a noise from the bushes caught her attention. "No! That's not how it was supposed to go! I was supposed to approach her, ask her to be my Sekirei, and leave with my new toy! It's not fair!" An annoying guy said after walking out of the bushes with light brown hair wearing a white suit. Standing next to him was No. 05 and a pair of twins.

"Mutsu! Is that the Sekirei that stopped you from acquiring No. 43 and 65?" Mutsu looked down at his Ashikabi with a light nod. Mikogami looked back to where the two Sekirei were pointing at it. Now noticing their sudden departure the young man yells in frustration.

~Line Break~

Yasmine and Akitsu land in front of Izumo Inn safely as the greenette was wondering what she would tell her mother about this predicament. When all of a sudden her phone rang. "Hello and welcome to the glorious game known as the Seki-" Minaka was cut short as Yasmine began to feel relieved. "Oh thank goodness professor it's you."

Minaka seemed shocked as he heard No. 00's voice on the end of the line. "No. 00? Is that you? What are you doing on this phone where is the Ashikabi that winged No. 07?"

"Yeah that's the thing professor. I'M THE ONE WHO WINGED AKITSU!"

"Wait you're telling me that you a Sekirei were able to wing another Sekirei. Interesting very interesting." Minaka than cut the call leaving a flabbergasted Yasmine at the front porch.

"Um, Ashikabi-sama are we going inside now?" Yasmine looks over at Akitsu's worried face before finally deciding to get it over with.

She opens the front door of the Inn prepared to announce that she was home until she heard a commotion coming from the dining room. Curious she motions for No. 07 to be quiet as they both make their way towards the noise. When they arrive at the cause of it Yasmine was very confused. In the dining room was a black haired guy who was being smooshed in between two pairs of breasts. One belonged to a brown haired Sekirei with red gloves and miko like garb. While the other set belonged to Yomi.

The guy looked between the two Sekirei that were squishing him with a blush on his face. "Uh, M-Musubi, Y-Yomi why don't you both explain to me what being an Ashikabi is a little bit more?"

Before either could answer their Ashikabi's question Yasmine walked out from behind the doorway. "An Ashikabi is their partner to put it in simpler terms. You are basically both of their husband and when they say 'forever and ever' they mean it literally meaning there is no going back once you kiss them."

The three people look at the greenette at with differing reactions. Yomi's was slightly disappointed that she wasn't able to answer her Ashikabi's question. Musubi's was one of slight curiosity looking at No. 00 wondering who she was. And their Ashikabi was more than grateful for having the girls let go of his arms.

"Um, thank you for clearing that up, but who are you?" The young man asked her with a nervous smile.

"Oh where are my manners. I'm Sekirei No. 00 Yasmine Asama. I'm the land lady's daughter if you were curious. Oh and Yomi where is everyone else?"

"Well," Yomi began a little irritated. "This is my Ashikabi Minato Sahashi thank you very much for asking. Your mother is in the kitchen, Kagari is in his room getting changed, that Uzume girl will be coming back from visiting her Ashikabi in the hospital, and Taki is currently taking a bath."

Nodding her head No. 00 began to walk off towards the bath with Akitsu in close pursuit. Leaving the three people she left behind looking at Akitsu strangely. Once No. 00 and 07 reaches the bathroom they both got undressed to take a bath.

Before entering Yasmine gave a soft knock on the door. "Taki it's me Yasmine. Me and another Sekirei are coming in." Without another word Yasmine opens the door only to be jumped by Taki who pins the young girl to the ground and kisses her causing light gray wings to erupt from No. 65's back making her gasp in ecstasy.

"No. 65 Taki, the Sekirei of Mist, is yours forever and ever. My Ashikabi." The second time that day Yasmine was completely startled she didn't say a single thing during her bath. While Akitsu and Taki did most of the washing for her, getting dried off Yasmine put on some normal clothes before leading her two towel covered Sekirei to her mother's room to put them into two of her kimonos for the time being.

Once finished with that task Yasmine, Akitsu, and Taki walk into the dining room sitting down at the table. Yasmine looked over at Uzume who was wearing some clothes this time around and Homura who was wearing black pants and a white dress shirt.

"Oh my Yasmine you didn't tell me you were bringing another guest."

Yasmine looks over at her mother sheepishly before turning to face everyone else who was already eating. They were all staring at her rather intently. Yasmine was about to ask what was wrong before a spoon was shoved into her mouth. She looked over at Taki who had a victorious look on her face then at Akitsu who looked a tad disappointed with a full spoon in her hand.

No. 00 finished chewing the food in her mouth before holding a hand up stopping Akitsu in her tracks. "So I guess you are all wondering who the girl to my left is aren't you?"

Everyone was nodding their heads genuinely curious about who the girl was. "Well this is Sekirei No. 07 Akitsu and she will be staying here from now on."

"My my Yasmine what caused you to make this decision?" Her mother asked with slight curiosity.

"Well funny story. I somehow…"

"What was that we didn't here you?"

"I somehow winged her."

"Say that a little bit louder"

"I somehow winged her okay!"

Everyone stared at her unbelievingly like she just made it up to just ogle at the busty woman. Yasmine growled slightly before turning her head towards No. 07 puckering up her lips signaling for Akitsu to kiss her. Following the greenette's lead Akitsu lowered her head down and kissed her Ashikabi causing her wings to burst out of her back. Almost out of jealousy Taki pushed Akitsu out of the way when she was done and kissed Yasmine as well allowing her wings to spread out.

Everyone just stared at the young Sekirei in total amazement at what she did. A Sekirei winging another Sekirei was totally unheard of, but here it is happening right in front of them.

Yomi eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed something. "Why are they the only ones sprouting wings and you aren't?"

This question caught everyone thoughts. Why were they the only ones sprouting wings and No. 00 wasn't.

"Well it probably has to do with what Takehito did to me during my adjusting period."

"What did my husband do to you Yasmine?"

"Well he preformed countless tests and experiments until he came to me with a vial. He said that within this vial was something that could negate a forced winging. So basically I can't be winged by force."

Miya was extremely curious about this and wanted to ask more, but decided against it. "Well everyone it's about time that we all go get some sleep. Taki, Akitsu would you two help me clean the dishes?"

The two Sekirei shake their heads and head to go help the landlady clean up the dishes. Meanwhile in the dining room only Uzume and Yasmine remained. The brunette stared at the greenette and vice versa trying to decide how to break the ice.

"So you're able to wing other Sekirei that's pretty interesting. Anyway that you know how?"

No. 00 shakes her head before asking her question next. "Would it be okay if came with you tomorrow to visit your Ashikabi in the hospital? Maybe I could try to cheer her up as much as I can?"

Uzume thinks about this for a while. 'Would it be okay to go take her to see Chiho? I mean she just said that she can't be forcibly winged so Higa isn't a problem. Why not Chiho would enjoy the extra company.'

Uzume nods her head causing the young Sekirei to jump up onto her feet. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Miya and the two Sekirei were almost finished cleaning the dishes. Yet the tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. That is until Taki decided to break it. "Um, landlady-dono Yasmine-sama said that she was a Sekirei and your daughter. So does that mean you're one as well?"

This just caused the tension to increase until Miya decided to answer. "Yes and no. Yes, I am her biological mother and a Sekirei, but I am very different from the other 107."

"How so?" Akitsu asked with a monotone voice.

"Well you see I am Sekirei No. 01 and the original No. 00. I gave the latter to Yasmine so I didn't confuse anyone with it."

"Okay now for my questions who is her father, how does she have power over electricity, and can we sleep with her?"

Miya looked at the silver haired woman standing to her right and No. 07 standing by her left. "For her father I will not tell you who he is because even he does not know what his own daughter looks like. For her powers I believe Takehito told me that they infused the DNA of two other Sekirei into her causing that power to emerge. And for your last question as long as you don't do any lewd activities I shall allow it do I make myself clear." Her demon mask appearing over her shoulder.

The two Sekirei nod their heads furiously not wanting to upset the strongest Sekirei who was also their Ashikabi's mother. Once the dishes were done No. 07 and 65 headed towards Yasmine's room to get some sleep. When they found the room they opened the door and found her already fast asleep. They both took a side Akitsu on her left and Taki on her right. With that settled they both drifted off to sleep dreaming of the days to come fighting with their Ashikabi and possibly her very own Ashikabi.

* * *

 **Hey everyone this A/N is just here to inform you that if I don't post a chapter for a while I didn't give up on it. I'm just because I'm busy with school and other stuff so don't freak. So I'll see you all in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is chapter 3 everyone, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **scout4343: Thank you very much for the encouraging words and I'm hoping that I can get the spacing issue fixed on chapters 1 & 2.**

 **So if you have any suggestions for additions to Minato's and Yasmine's flock tell me and I'll think about it. Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

The room was dark. The only illumination was coming from computer screens highlighting a figure in a chair. The figure was in fact Hiroto Minaka, president of MBI, and he was trying to find the reason as to how No. 00 was able to wing No. 07 and 65.

After pulling an all nighter he was about to give up when he found what he was looking for. The files on Yasmine and her creation. He began to search through the files until he saw something troubling. Not only did Yasmine have the DNA of four Sekirei in her, but it seems that either Takami, Takehito, or himself cut themselves when she was still an embryo. Because the file in front of him showed that No. 00 was 1% human.

~Line Break~

The early ray of the sun shined in through the curtains covering the window and right into the eyes of a certain greenette. Yasmine slowly opens her eyes and lets out a small yawn before bringing her hands up to rub the sleep out of her she realized that she couldn't move her arms. She looks down to see Akitsu and Taki, who had managed to get in her futon without her noticing, holding onto her arms tightly not letting them budge an inch.

She tried to get them out of their grasps, but found it close to impossible to do. So without any other alternatives the elemental user channels a small charge into both of her arms before emitting the shock into them both. This causes both of her Sekirei to wake up in shock from the small charge sent into them.

"Hey! Why did you do that Yasmine-sama?! That was totally uncalled for!" Taki yelled as some of her hair was slightly sticking up.

"Ah." Akitsu quietly spoke, "Was it because Ashikabi-sama wanted to get up?"

Yasmine lets out a low sigh before turning her gaze towards her first Sekirei. "Okay listen you I don't mind the honorific you're adding to my name, but Akitsu, sweetheart, I'm going to need you to call me Yasmine not Ashikabi. Do you understand?"

Akitsu nods her head slowly and with that the three Sekirei were ready to start the day. They all walked into the bath to help Yasmine cleaned up for her trip to the hospital with Uzume. When the ice user opened the door to the bath she saw that Uzume was already in there getting cleaned up as well.

Yasmine looks past Akitsu and saw Uzume was drying off with a towel. "Oh, hey Uzume. It's surprising to see you up this morning despite what my mother has told me about you."

With that small insult spoken the Sekirei of the Veil felt a small hit was taken to her pride. She turned around to face the girl and make a come back, only to see that No.07 and No. 65 were bathing her. "Uh, Yasmine. Did you tell them to do that or are they doing that because they want to?"

"The latter."

With that answered Uzume exited the bath and began to get ready for her day at the hospital. Even though thatshe only visited twice a week she really felt that Yasmine could really make a difference in Chiho's mood. As she finished getting dressed the brunette walks into the dining room to see that Musubi and Yomi were fighting over Minato again.

So with nothing better to do No. 10 sat down right across from the boy to ask him a question. "So Minato. What brought you to Izumo Inn and how did you meet Musubi here?"

With the question asked Minato took his attention off of his Sekirei and began to think of an answer. "Well I met Musubi right after I called my mom telling her that I failed the entrance exam to Tokyo University again." 'Ooo he's a ronin and a second year one at that.' Uzume thought with a slight wince.

"Right after she hung up on me Musubi here came falling out of the sky and right into me. Then we were chased around by a pair of twins in S&M type clothes for a while. After we lost them we went to hang out at me old apartment for a while and before I knew what was happening Musubi kissed me and I got dragged into the Sekirei Plan. Right after the little light show that her wings caused my old landlord came by telling me that I breached our contract and had to get out by next week. So we spent most of yesterday trying to find a place to stay when Musubi grabbed me and jumped up pretty high causing us to land here. Shortly after entering I met Kagari, Yomi, and Taki, with Yomi kissing me moments after making eye contact with me."

Uzume nods her head at this new information. Matsu probably hearing this as well probably came to the same conclusions as her. One, Seo is screwed if Miya hears what Hibiki and Hikari have been doing and second, is that Minato has a very strong Ashikabi aura.

Before she could ask him another question she saw No. 00 walk in wearing some normal clothes along with a medium sized purse. "You ready to go Uzume?"

"Yeah I'm ready. Question is are your Sekirei coming with us?"

"No,they're staying here for today. The only reason as to why is because they don't have any clothes to wear. Plus I don't want them wearing my mom's kimonos. No one gets to ogle at their curves but me."

With that said the two Sekirei embarked on their trip to the hospital to visit Chiho. While inside the Inn Akitsu and Taki were disappointed that they couldn't go with their Ashikabi, until a knock came from the door. Curious, Taki went to answer it and when she did there were six large boxes stacked in front of her. Two of the boxes had '07' written on the side while the other four either had a '43' or a '65' written on them.

Taki picked the boxes up and brought them inside of the Inn. The silver haired woman puts the boxes down in front of Akitsu, Yomi, Musubi, and Minato. Three of the Sekirei present opens one of the boxes with their designated number on them and gasp in surprise at what they see, for Yomi and Taki it was more of their battle clothes while Akitsu's was the clothes she was supposed to receive if she had joined the game. So wasting no time at all Akitsu and Taki get dressed and run out of the Inn to watch over their Ashikabi.

~Line Break~

Uzume and Yasmine had finally made it to the hospital where Chiho is at, walking into the building slowly. No. 00 looks around at the interior design of the building comparing it to the design at MBI. In all honesty this place's ground floor looked sucky compared to MBI's. As the greenette followed the brunette they were approached by a man in a black suit.

"Hello Uzume. I wasn't expecting to see you here again this week, but nonetheless Higa would like to speak with you."

Uzume growls slightly at that comment before turning towards Yasmine. "I'll catch up with you later go on to Chiho's room. It's the third one on the left you can't miss it."

With that done Uzume walks off with the suit wearing man leaving Yasmine by herself. The greenette looks at their retreating forms curiously before they turn the corner out of her sight. Looking around real quick to make sure no one was watching her she takes a couple of needles out of her bag. No. 00 then takes in a deep breath and draws the electrical currents in the air into a couple of lines. She then throws the needles watching them fly off in different directions, allowing her to hear and sense everything in the hospital.

With that done Yasmine then walks towards Chiho's room before giving the door a light knock. She hears a muffled come in and enters the room to see a confused girl lying in bed. When the two make eye contact Yasmine's heart rate and breath begin to speedup at her gaze. 'Yes! Finally, I found my Ashikabi and it didn't even take me a day to do it!'

"Umm, who are you? Are you a friend of Uzume's?" The young girl asked looking at the flustered greenette.

"Oh, umm, my name i-is Y-Yasmine Asama and y-yes I'm a f-friend of Uzume's"

"Are you okay? You're looking a little flushed." The girl asked with a worried look.

"Y-Yes I'm f-fine it's just that… you're very pretty."

"Why thank you. I don't usually get those types of complements from random people other than Uzume, but you're very pretty too."

This just caused her reaction to hit even harder causing her breaths to become laborious and heavy. She was about to wing herself on the girl until she heard something through the electrically charged needles. "So what do you want Higa?"

"Isn't it obvious Uzume, I need you to takeout an Ashikabi and his Sekirei for me. Here is the file, I expect it to be done by the afternoon or your Ashikabi won't be getting her treatment tonight."

The rest of the conservation was cut off after she heard this. This Higa person was using Chiho as a way to threaten Uzume into working for him. She growled slightly and checked the other needles. There were three other Sekirei in the building, not including Uzume and herself. She needed a plan, but didn't know what to do.

"Umm, Yasmine are you okay?"

The greenette looks over at Chiho when an idea struck her, why not break Chiho out of here. She began to look around the room for any data on Chiho's illness when she spotted the file she was looking for.

"Picking the file up she looks over at a worried Chiho and gave her her best reassuring smile. "It's okay Ashikabi-sama, I'll have you and Uzume away from this place in no time."

Chiho's eyes widened when she heard this and was about to ask what she meant when the door opened again. "Hey Chiho, have you met Yasmine ye-" Uzume looks at Yasmine's flushed face and the file in her hands. "Yasmine what are you doing?"

Yasmine looks at No. 10 with the best serious expression she could muster under her reaction. "I'm getting you and Chiho away from this place."

"What do you mean 'get away from this place'?! There is no other 'place' that can treat Chiho's illness!"

"Yes there is and you know it."

Uzume's eyes widen before she starts to shake her head furiously. "No. No way. I'm not taking her to that Ashikabi hospital run by MBI. They won't treat her for what I did."

"Well she's an Ashikabi. They're an Ashikabi hospital so they'll have to treat her no matter what. Besides Minaka wouldn't want little ol' me out of this game so soon. Besides I also don't want her to be something that could lead to your ruin."

Chiho looks between the two Sekirei until she remembers something important. "Um, Yasmine didn't you call me Ashikabi-sama?"

"Oh, you're right, but I need to get her to agree before I can wing myself just yet." No. 00 turns to look straight into No. 10's eyes with a look of determination.

"Fine we'll take her to 'that' hospital, but if we don't make it out of the lobby then we're both screwed."

"Oh who said anything about going through the lobby,I know I didn't." After saying that she looks overat Chiho with a warm smile before walking over to her and planting a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss causes a pair of emerald green wings to sprout out of her back.

"No. 00 Yasmine, the Electric Ninja Sekirei, is yours forever and ever. My Ashikabi. Now Uzume stand back."

With that said Uzume stands in front of Chiho protectively, bringing her veils out to cover the two of them. " **By the surge of my pact. Make all the disturbances of my Ashikabi disappear. Electromagnetic Surge!** "

With her norito released a giant ball of electricity was fired at the making it burst open causing a gaping hole to form in the room. But unknown to No. 00 small bursts of electricity were sent out of the needles spread throughout the building as well, shocking the three Sekirei within its walls. This strange chain reaction caused the wings of the three Sekirei to appear on their backs, but they slowly disappeared making the mark on the back of their necks look slightly faded.

"Okay Ashikabi-sama lets get you out of here and to MBI's hospital." And with that Yasmine picks up Chiho and jumps away with Uzume in tow towards MBI's Ashikabi, unbeknownst to them they are still being followed by Akitsu and Taki.

Walking out of the slightly disturbed hospital was a wobbling figure wearing glasses and carrying a small laptop. When she reached the doorway she righted herself and looked at the direction of the retreating Sekirei. "Well I best follow them to if I want to catch my real Ashikabi." And with that the figure begins to walk in the direction that the four Sekirei and Ashikabi lept off in.

* * *

 **Well everyone was I pretty predictable about who I was going to make Yasmine's Ashikabi. Also what did Yasmine's norito do? Who was that not so mysterious figure? (I mean I'm pretty sure you guys know who it is, but if you don't.) Stay tuned for the next chapter of the Sekirei Ashikabi and until then I bid you all ado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 4 of the story and i hope you enjoy it. But in other news lets answer the second review I got for the story.**

 **Zero H Gundam: Thank you very much I'm glad you're enjoying the story. No, just because Chiho is Yasmine's Ashikabi doesn't mean that her Sekirei become Chiho's. Also as much as I hate to admit this Hikari and Hibiki are going to stay with Seo, I might think about adding Juusa and Nanami as well, and I have something else planned out for the disciplinary squad. also there is going to be some more information about Yasmine in this chapter.**

 **Now with the review answered Gundan also brought forth a new Ashikabi that could have some potential new Sekirei. So if you have any ideas about who i should add to Minato's, Yasmine's, or Chiho's flock tell me and I'll consider it. So without further ado onto the chapter!**

* * *

Yasmine and Uzume had finally made it to the Ashikabi hospital run by MBI with Chiho in her arms. Once on the ground the greenette ran into the building causing the staff currently in the lobby to look at her strangely. She looked around for any one that could help her when she noticed a head of gray hair. "Takami? Takami!"

The woman looks up at her name being called out and turns around to see No. 00 with a young girl in her arms and No. 10 standing right behind her. "Yasmine? What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain I need you to take care of my Ashikabi for me."

Takami nods her head and calls for a gurney to take the young Ashikabi and get her some treatment. "Don't worry Yasmine we'll have your Ashikabi fixed up in a jiffy. Just wait out here in the lobby with No. 10 okay."

Yasmine nod s her head allowing them to take Chiho away. She turns to face a very worried Uzume as she watches her Ashikabi turn the corner leaving her sights. "It's okay Uzume. If anyone can help our Ashikabi it's Takami."

"How are you sure? How do you know that she'll be okay? And how are you so friendly with Takami?"

"Well for starters Takami is one of the best doctors they have here, so she'll take good care of her. And to answer your other question I basically grew up at MBI so I'm real friendly with a lot of people including most of the single numbers."

This caused Uzume's eyes to widen and look at the young Sekirei incredulously. "Who?"

"Well of course No. 02 Matsu she taught me a lot of things about the internet and a lot of... other stuff. I've also met No. 03 Kazehana, No. 04 Karasuba, No. 05 Mutsu, and No. 06 Homura. By far the one that I favor the most over the others are Homura and Karasuba."

No. 10 couldn't believe what she just heard. Right in front of her was Miya's legitimate daughter saying that she was best friends with Karasuba, the Black Sekirei. "Umm, so what about No. 07, No. 08, and No. 09?"

"Oh, well I've never actually met Akitsu until the other day, I've only seen No. 08 when I was still a child, and as for No. 09 she is an Ashikabi hater so she can go burn for all I care."

Uzume flinched at the tone that Yasmine just used when addressing No. 09. It was the tone of someone who would kill just to get their point across. Uzume involuntarily shivered at the thought of having to go up against her if she had gotten a different Ashikabi.

~Line Break~

Akitsu and Taki were standing on top of the building next to the hospital watching as their Ashikabi and Uzume talked about random stuff. "Why don't we just go down there and sit next to Yasmin-sama as well?"

A tic mark appears on Taki's head at what Akitsu just said regarding their Ashikabi. "Because if we did that we would get reprimanded for disobeying her orders or worse she might leave us."

The two shiver at the thought of not being able to be with Yasmine at all. Because being next to her made them both feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. "I don't think that Yasmine-sama would ever do that to either of us. She doesn't seem like that type of person."

This statement allowed Taki to let out a deep sigh of relief. 'Of course. What was I thinking? Of course Yasmine-sama wouldn't abandon us for any reason.'

This small amount of time that they took from their watch over Yasmine and Uzume allowed a gray haired woman to walk in the building. The woman looks around briefly before spotting the person she was looking for. When she reached No. 00 she sits down right next to her causing the two talking Sekirei to stop their conversation.

The two look at the strange newcomer with a wary gaze wondering who this woman was. "Greetings, my name is Kochou. I'm currently in search of someone and was wondering if you two could help me?"

Uzume and Yasmine look at each other before motioning the woman to go on. "What does this person you're looking for look like?"

"Well she is slightly shorter then me, is incredibly athletic, and has light green hair."

"Huh, strange it kinda sounds like you're describing m-" she was cut off by the woman suddenly kissing her causing a pair of gray wings to sprout from her back. 'COME ON! I JUST FOUND MY ASHIKABI AND NOW THIS! DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME OR SOMETHING!?"

"I am Sekirei No. 22 Kochou. I a, a knowledge based Sekirei and I am finally yours forever and ever. My true Ashikabi."

This caught both of their attention when she said that. What did she mean by 'true Ashikabi'? No. 00 was about to ask her what she meant when all of a sudden Akitsu and Taki burst into the lobby yelling. "Are you okay Yasmine-sama!?"

"Akitsu, Taki? What are you-"

"What the hell just happened in here?!' yelled a befuddled Takami as she had just re-entered the room to inform Uzume and Yasmine about theri Ashikabi' condition. Only to bear witness to Yasmine winging another Sekirei.

Yasmine looks over at the elder woman with wide eyes. "Oh shit!"

"I want an explanation right now and you better not skip a single detail."

~Line Break~

"So that's what happened?" a now recently informed Takami said as she heard Yasmine's explanation. "No wonder Minaka locked himself in his office. I bet he already found what caused you to have the ability to wing other Sekirei."

This made all five Sekirei slightly relax or more like it just caused Yasmine to relax. Uzume looks up at the older woman slightly worried. "Umm, what's Chiho's condition?"

"Oh, your Ashikabi? She'll be fine. We should be able to get her out of here in about an hour or so. Wherever she was to begin with was just prolonging her illness."

This caused both Uzume and Yasmine to growl. They were going to make Higa suffer for what he did to their Chiho. They look over at Takami about to ask her if they could see her only to see her pointing down the hallway. "Sixth door on the right. Your Sekirei can go with you as well No. 00. Now there's something I thought I'd never say."

Both No. 10 and 00 ran straight to the room mentioned by Takami followed closely by No. 07, No. 65, and No. 22. As Uzume swung the door open she saw Chiho sitting on the windowsill at the sky. The brunette went to embrace her Ashikabi with tears of joy running down her face at seeing her Ashikabi being able to walk again. Yasmine stood to the side while Uzume and Chiho embraced each other, she turns her head to look over at Akitsu, Taki, and Kochou who were slightly confused as to who this person was.

Seeing her Selirei's confusion the greenette decided to shed some light as to who this person was to her. "Akitsu, Taki, Kochou this is my Ashikabi, Chiho Hidaka. Chiho-sama these are my Sekirei Akitsu, Taki, and Kochou."

This surprised Chiho as she was told that only humans could wing the Sekirei race. "How is that even possible? I thought only human could wing the Sekirei."

 _"And you are right Ms. Hidaka. That is until i came upon a revelation."_

The six woman in the room look over at the television inside the room only to see Minaka's face on it. Only he wasn't smiling or grinning at all. instead he was staring at them with a serious gaze. _"No. 00 I may have figured out how you were able to wing No. 07, No. 65, and... No. 22? Now I'm very curious. Tell me Yasmine how was it that you were able to steal No. 22 from Higa? That is something that I would like to know right now."_

"Wait Kochou was one of Higa's Sekirei!?"

Minaka only nodded before looking over at Kochou expecting her to explain what had happened to her. "Well I began my day like I had any other, searching for any new Ashikabi that had appeared in the East. Then finding blackmail for Higa to use on them to force them under his rule. When all of a sudden I felt this shock go through which caused my wings to appear. But, after they sprouted they just began to disappear and when it was over my mark had faded. When all of it was over I felt a genuine reaction to someone not that terrible forced pact between Higa. There was no love, no affection just business with him nothing more, nothing less. Now I believe you all know the rest."

Everyone in the room just stared at the poor woman after hearing her story. How long had it been since she was released? Weeks? Months? And now just to hear how that bastard had treated her they weren't sure about what to say to her. When it was over No. 00 began to slowly walk over to No. 22. Chiho, Uzume, Akitsu, and Taki looked worried at what the electric Sekirei might do to the poor woman. When Yasmine had reached Kochou she put both hands on her cheeks and made No. 22 look at her. When the gray haired woman looked at the greenette in the eyes No. 00 kissed her, allowing them all to see her wings spread out. This also showed Minaka that the readings weren't faulty at all and that No. 00 actually had the ability to wing other Sekirei.

"No matter what," the greenette began as she pulled away from the kiss. "You are my Sekirei not that scum's. it doesn't matter if we're both Sekirei, just know this. I am your Ashikabi. So, do you think that you made the right decision?"

They all looked back at Kochou who's eyes were now on the verge of tears at her Ashikabi's small speech. She nodded her head and began to bawl her eyes out into Yasmine's shoulder along with being patted on the back.

 _"Well I for one believe that that was very touching."_ said Minaka as he looked upon the exchange with a neutral expression. _"Now, No. 00 I need for you to stay in that room for right now until Takami comes to get you."_

All of her Sekirei present looked at Minaka with a glare, but Kochou's was by far the scariest. "And why does Takami have to take our Ashikabi away?" asked a slightly annoyed Taki.

 _"Well you see I may have figured out how she was able to wing you all minus No. 10 of course, but I'm just making sure that what my data shows me is correct. So in order to better understand why we need to collect a blood sample. Is that okay with you No. 00?'_

Yasmine nodded her head firmly and quickly gave her Ashikabi and Sekirei a quick kiss, her Ashikabi because she wanted to and her Sekirei just to calm them down. Once that feat was done Takami came in and asked for the greenette to follow her. After exiting out of her Ashikabi's medical room they walked a few doors down and entered a new room. This room looked like it was prepared for surgery, but the only utensil out was a needle with an empty syringe. Yasmine quietly gulped at the needle in front of her not wanting to psyche herself out, she walked over to the table and sat on it. After all she couldn't stand needles being put into her.

~Line Break~

The needle was in and out. The entire process had been quiet painless and the syringe was filled with her blood. "Well if we're done here I'm going back to my Ashikabi and Sekirei now."

Right as she sat up Takami stopped her with as slight scowl on her face. "Not yet. There is someone who wants to see you." As she finished saying this the older woman began to walk out of the room leaving Yasmine by herself.

The greenette cocks her head to the side curiously as she thinks about who would want to see her. The door to the room opening revealing the person who wanted to talk to her. "Well well well what do we have here? The little ninja sitting on a table with a syringe full of her blood? I wonder if I'm seeing things?"

Yasmine's eyes widen with glee as she turns towards the owner of the new voice. "Aunt Karasuba!?"

"Yes it's me little ninja. So have you been able to find your Ashikabi yet?" Karasuba grinned at the sight of the enthusiastic electric Sekirei. Unlike the relationship that she held with No. 88 the bond that she held with No. 00 was precious to her. It went from being really good friends to being called the younger Sekirei's 'Aunt' by most of the employees back at MBI. Honestly she enjoyed being the greenette's aunt, but when Takehito sacrificed himself the bond she held with her was put to the test. Because when she told her what had happened Yasmine didn't want to believe it, but when Karasuba had tried to smack some sense into her...

Karasuba slightly winced at the remembrance of the electricity filled slap that she had received to the face. She shook her head and refocused her attention on Yasmine who was beginning to describe Chiho. "Yes! Even though I just met her she is the sweetest little thing that you would ever see and know!" she squealed one last time before looking at her Aunt with a serious look. "What about you? Do you like the Ashikabi that MBI chose for you?" Her tone was bitter as she spoke about the man that MBI was going to pair her Aunt with.

"No, I have yet to meet this man, but nonetheless he should help me realize my goals."

"Huh, whatever you say Aunt Karasuba. Whatever you say."

No. 04 smiled at her somewhat adopted niece, patting her on the head she began to walk out of the room. When she opened the door she was met with the sight of four Sekirei and an Ashikabi. All of the Sekirei, besides Akitsu, took a defensive step back at the sight of the smiling Black Sekirei while Chiho looked confused about the situation. asuba just continued walking until she was out of their sights. Letting out a disappointed sigh the gray haired woman began to make her way to a car outside that would take her back to MBI.

Back in the room, Yasmine got off of the table and put her shirt back on. "Yasmine-sama what is your relation with the Black Sekirei?'

The greenette looks over at Taki as Both Akitsu and Kochou were looking at her with the same amount of curiosity as well. "Hmm, if I tell you do you promise not to freak out and tell my mom?"

The Sekirei all nod their heads while the young Ashikabi amongst the beautiful aliens looks at all of them curiously still trying to figure out who that woman was. She looked back at her Sekirei expecting to get some kind of answers from her pretty soon.

"Well, I guess that you could say that No. 04 is kind like my Aunt in a sense." The looks back at the people in front of her to see that all of the Sekirei present were completely surprised.

It took a small while for this information to sink in for Taki to process it until she passed out from shock. 'Great. Not only do I have to get on the good side of her mother who is No. 01, but now I might have to suck up to the Black Sekirei who just happens to be her Aunt. What else!? Do I have to meet her father now.!?'

Yasmine just chuckled slightly at this scene before picking Taki up in a princess carry. "Well then. If Chiho-sama is okay to leave the hospital let's head back to Izumo Inn. My mom should have dinner ready by the time we get back." She begins to walk out of the room until she felt Taki stir in her arms slightly. No. 00 smiles down at the silverette before continuing her walk back home. 'Wait,' Yasmine finally came upon a sudden realization. 'I'm gonna have to explain where Kochou came from while Uzume explains who Chiho is. In other words I think me and Uzume might be a little occupied when we get back.'

* * *

 **HAHA! How was this folks this is probably one of the longer chapters I'm going to write for this book. But other then that what did you think? Yes I made Karasuba Yasmine's Aunt for a plot point. I also forget something else that Zero H Gundam kept getting wrong in his review, her name is Yasmine not Yashima. Yashima wields a giant hammer while Yasmine is am electric ninja. Also typed this story on my computer to see if it fixed the spacing issue and if it does I will start posting the chapters on the computer not my phone. So before I cut this off leave your suggestions on who should be in Minato's, Yasmine's, or Chiho's flock. Now without anything else to say I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here is chapter five of this story and I thank you all who have favorited and followed my story as of now. So with that out of the way lets answer the review I got.**

 **scout4343: Yeah I'm really glad that I got the spacing issue fixed, but I'm not sure how long it will be till I can get chapters 1, 2, and 3 fixed. Other then that I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story and like Yasmine's character.**

 **So as always leave me suggestions about who should be in either of the three Ashikabi's flocks. I need ideas for potential Sekirei that I can give Chiho even if her, Yasmine, and Minato will be getting a new Sekirei in the next chapter. Other then that lets get to the chapter.**

* * *

It had been two days since Chiho and Kochou had arrived to Izumo Inn and everything was going swimmingly. Until Minato started going to work at a construction sight, leaving Musubi and Yomi with nothing to do at all. Yasmine and Uzume were just watching the two Sekirei lying on the floor looking bored out of their minds.

"Hey do you two want to go jump around the city? We can stop any forced wingings from happening." Yaasmine asked them curiously. She only got a reaction out of Musubi who immediately sat up and started to proclaim some righteous stuff true love.

After she was done with her little speech both of the girls walked to the front door and began to jump away from the Inn to begin their patrol. This left No. 10 and No. 43 alone in the dining room with an eire silence lingering in the air. They just sat there with the sound of chopping that was coming from the kitchen. Miya was almost finished with making lunch and the moment she finished it a low groaning sound came from the dining room.

With a low sigh she walked into the room to see Yomi rolling around on the floor. "My my Yomi what is the matter? Missing your Ashikabi?"

Yomi gets up into a sitting position and looks up at Miya with a small frown. "Well yes I miss Minato-sama, but that's not what's bothering me. The thing that bothering me the most is that he's been having dreams about another Sekirei for a couple of nights now."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"It's just that... from the description I got from him it seems to be that No. 108 is the one contacting him. I don't think he even knows that its a Sekirei he's dreaming about yet."

The silence grew again at the mention of one of the youngest Sekirei in the plan. Sekirei No. 108 Kusano, the Sekirei of Life. A child with the ability to induce the growth of plant life.

"And what do you want to do about it Yomi?" asked an intrigued Uzume.

"Honestly, I don't want her here at all, but at the same time I want to get her here as fast as possible, so that Minato-sama doesn't have to worry about her anymore."

Miya lightly smiles at No. 43, 'She may still have a long way to go with her fighting ability, but in terms of loyalty she is spot on.' The lavenderette walks over to a side table and grabs a phone off of it and hands it to Yomi. "Minato forgot his phone so why don't you go give it to-" She was abruptly cut off by the sound of a message on the phone.

Yomi flipped the phone open to read the message that was on the phone. 'There is a Sekirei in the botanical gardens. First come first serve. Lets see if you can give the Green Girl her wings.' Yomi almost broke the phone after reading that message and Miya was just as pissed. Minaka had basically told everyone in the city there is a Sekirei up for grabs, not even telling them that she was a child.

"I'm going to find Minato and get him to her as fast as I can. If I can't find him then I'll protect No. 108 for as long as I can." Yomi then stood up and jumped away from the Inn towards the work sight that she thought her Ashikabi was at. When she arrived there seemed to be no trace of any humans around. She let out a low growl before turning towards the overgrown gardens and jumping forward with renewed vigor.

~Line Break~

Minato had just reached the botanical gardens with his work partner Seo. Who just happened to be the Ashikabi of the S&M twins that were chasing him and Musubi not to long ago. 'I'm sorry mom. It looks like I accidentally fell in with the wrong crowd.'

The reason as to why he was thinking this was that he saw Hikari and Hibiki call forth a lightening bolt and blow up part of the wall around the gardens. Scattering many of MBI's personal troops in the blast. After getting up off of his butt he begins to walk inside the gardens with the three people he was with following close behind him.

Seo looks forward at the kid in front of him a slight smirk. "So kid how are you going to find the Green Girl anyway?"

"I'm following her voice, so can you please be quiet Seo."

Hikari and Hibiki look at each other with confusion before looking back at the black haired guy. "Umm, I'm not sure if your head is on straight, but we can't hear anything and our senses are way stronger then yours."

If he had heard them he didn't acknowledge them as he continued on his quest to find the little girl. He kept on seeing apparitions of her showing him the way. Then he saw two blurs pass them by carrying something in their hands. When he saw this he began to pick up the pace. 'Was that another Sekirei? If so then Kuu is in danger! I have to help her.'

Once he reached the small clearing he saw her, the little blonde girl from his dreams and two other Sekirei were trying to drag her away. "Come on you little brat. You should be honored that our Ashikabi even wants you, so be a good little girl and come!"

"No!" Kusano screamed as the two older women tried to drag her away. "He isn't my onii-chan, so let Kuu go!"

"Okay me and my sister here have had it up to here with you you brat. So now I think we're going to take you to him by force."

Before the Sekirei could knock her out with her whip it's length was cut in half by a blade of air. "Get away from her!"

Minato looked up to see Yomi jump out of the trees and in between Kusano and the two other Sekirei. "I won't let you get any closer to this Sekirei."

"And why is that!? Huh can you tell me that!?"

"Yes I can! It's because this little girl has been reacting to my Ashikabi! And as much as I hate to have to take her in I know that Minato-sama would be sad if anything happened to her."

"Well have it your way! We're Sekirei No. 38 and No. 39 Mitsuha and Mitsuki and our Ashikabi is Hayato Mikogami!"

"I am No. 43 Yomi and my Ashikabi is Minato Sahashi! Now prepare to taste the bitter steel of my Death Scythe!" And with that Yomi rushes the two Sekirei with blind rage.

This gave the two Sekirei a slight advantage as Mitsuha brought her cut whip down on the rage filled Sekirei's back. Yomi let out a small grunt in pain as she swung her scythe to get a small scratch on the girl. Mitsuha let out a small grunt as she bent down and grabbed the other part of her whip. Giving a curt nod which confused Yomi as she suddenly felt herself get restrained by fibers that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Mitsuha was laughing at her know with blissful glee. "Wow that was easier then I thought. To get you to focus just on one of us was to easy!"

She and her sister continued to laugh not noticing Minato jumping out of the spot he was in and towards No. 43. "Yomi!"

This caused No. 38 and 39 to look at where the shout had come from only to see a human right next to Yomi. Minato looked right into Yomi's eyes before kissing her causing her light orange wings to spread out. The fibers binding her were snapped by the sudden boost to her power. "Ashikabi-sama when we get home I'm gonna have to give you a talk about doing reckless things like this."

Minato weakly smirked as he looked over at No. 108 as she looked at him with awe. "Onii-chan?"

"Yeah it's me Kuu."

This caused the little girl to run over to her future Ashikabi and collapsed into his arms with tears. While this occurred Mitsuki wasn't pleased at all. "Crap! She has a norito now what should we do Mitsuha?"

"You heard what Mikogami-sama said. If we don't get the Green Girl then we can't come back at all. So we have to get that brat no matter the cost!"

With that said the two Sekirei sisters charged the norito empowered Yomi. Yomi just turned to the two with a smirk. "If that's how you want it, then fine! **Scythe of my pledge. Bring forth destruction to those who dare harm my Ashikabi. Trinity Vacuum Blade!** "

With her norito released three wind blades were sent at the unprepared Sekirei as they were hit full force. Their clothes were ripped to shreds as they landed on the ground. "Miko-gami-sa-ma." The two Sekirei spoke as they collapsed onto the ground their marks having disappeared.

Yomi was panting as the adrenaline that was coursing through her had worn off as she turned around to face her Ashikabi. He was currently cradling the now sleeping Kusano in his arms and as much as she wanted to hate the small child she couldn't do it. She was just to young and innocent to be a true threat to anyone at all. "Now Minato-sama lets head back no-" "Minato-sama!" She was cut off by someone else as she looked up to see who it was.

She saw that it was Musubi with Yasmine right behind her. "Wow! What happened here? Were the opponents strong?"

Yomi felt a little aggravated with the miko looking girl as she wasn't worrying about his safety at all. But, she didn't care because she knew that this is what Musubi was like. "Now as I was saying before Musubi interrupted me." She glared at the ignorant brunette with great intensity. "I think we should wait for these two to be picked up and then we can head home. Because I think if we hurry Miya might have some lunch left for us."

With that said all of them with the exception of Yasmine, who went home instead, waited for MBI to come pick the two Sekirei up. When the sound of helicopters came into hearing range they began to leave the botanical gardens and began their journey home.

~Line Break~

Once they had turned on to the street where Izumo Inn was located they saw a rather peculiar sight. It was Yasmine wrapped up in Uzume's veils being dragged away with Chiho, Akitsu, Taki, and Kochou standing off to the side. No. 10 now noticing their arrival looks at him with a smile. "Hey bro how it going?"

Minato just continued to look at the struggling greenette how had a killer glint in her eyes. The brunette noticing his attention was on the downed Sekirei she begins chuckle slightly. "Oh! Don't worry about Yasmine here. She's just overreacting to something rather stupid. Now if you excuse us we will be going to a certain building and probably won't be back till dinner."

With that certain statement said the two Ashikabi along with Taki, Yomi, and Kochou were blushing hard. Chiho looked at her first Sekirei with a flustered face as the group began to walk away. "U-Uzume yo-you shouldn't say stuff like that so openly."

Minato and his Sekirei were just looking at them as they walked away from Izumo Inn. After they had left their sights Minato's group entered the Inn and saw another peculiar sight. Hikari and Hibiki were apologizing to Miya profusely while Seo was eating some food. "We're so sorry about our Ashikabi! We didn't know he'd eat the rest of the lunch you made for your tenants!"

Minato and Yomi just stared at Seo in complete shock. He had eaten the entire lunch Miya had set out for them considering that others were able to eat before him. Miya just chuckled slightly while looking at the pair of twins. "It's not your fault that your Ashikabi is a lazy piece of trash, so stop apologizing." She turns around to face Minato and his two Sekirei, only to notice the sleeping child in his arms. "Oh my Minato. You didn't go and kidnap a child now did you because then I would have to kick you out."

Minato began to shake his furiously before looking at the landlady. "No no no, she's just a relative of mine who was recently put into my care!"

Miya let a soft chuckle as she went to take the sleeping Green Girl from Minato's arms. When she was taken out of his grasps she stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. The landlady then took the child into her room before returning to make Seo feel like trash once more. Minato just looked at the scene with slight confusion as he looked at the ever growing scene. He hadn't fallen into a bad crowd, but probably with a rather strange crowd instead.

~Line Break~

A couple of hours passed and Seo left while Chiho and the Sekirei with her came back, all of them positively glowing. When dinner came around they had all sat down in this order. Minato at the head of one side of the table Musubi to his right, a now awakened No. 108 at his left, while Yomi was sitting next to Musubi. Yasmine was getting a different treatment as Akitsu sat behind her, Kochou to her right, and Taki right next to Kochou. The reason why was because she was on the left of Chiho while Uzume was on her Ashikabi's right. This left Miya and Kagari to sit at the other side of the table across from Minato.

They had all thanked Miya for the food and began to dig in, well dig in for most as the three Ashikabi were getting fed by their Sekirei. Miya was just chuckling at the scene covering her mouth with her kimono's sleeve. "Well now that we are all eating I would like to ask something of you all or at least our newest tenants."

This gained all of their attention as they looked at the lavenderette with growing curiosity. "I've been lax on this these past couple of days, but I need you all to help me around the Inn. This means getting groceries, cleaning the bath and washroom, as well as cleaning the Inn itself."

They all nod their heads in understanding as they finished up their meals. After finishing them Yomi and Kochou picked up the dishes seeing as it was their turn to help Miya clean the dishes. All of the other tenants left to go to their rooms while Minato went to the hallway overlooking the courtyard as he sat down to look at it in peace. Until he felt a small tug on his sleeve.

He turned his head to face Kusano who looked at him with spleepy eyes. "Onii-chan? Will stay with Kuu? Will you keep Kuu safe?"

Minato's eyes widened at the sudden question asked by the young Sekirei before nodding his head. "Yes Kuu, I'll stay with and protect you for as long as I possibly can."

With that Kuu leaned in and surprised the ronin by giving him chaste kiss on the lips causing light green wings to sprout from her back. "Then you are my Ashikabi forever and ever, Onii-chan."

With that the young girl passed out into the Ashikabi's arms as he caught her. As he got up from his spot in the hallway he closed the sliding door and walked up to his room. He opened the door to see Musubi and Yomi were already asleep and they had left a gap big enough for Minato to fit. He placed Kuu down next to Yomi and got settled down into the spot left for him.

'This is rather peaceful.' He thought with a blissful smile as he looked at his three Sekirei. 'I wish it could stay this way forever.' But unknown to the young Sahashi that he wasn't going to get his wish at all.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! So what'd ya think? Did I do a good job at the rescue scene? If not tell what I need to improve on and I'll see what I can do in the next chapter. Now these people I am about to mention are authors for some Sekirei stories that I rather enjoy. DragonintheLibrary with Hacking the S Plan and A Degree in Sekirei, SeerKing with Ashikabi of Thunder and Lightning, Fairy of Sakuras with their M-BHMUMSKM(Y)YKKTKAHM, ADdude's Planless, Vimesenthusiast's Warriors Way, BountyRook's Ghost Ashikabi, lord of the land of fire's Minato's One and Only Wife (along with many others) and Diablo Ex Machina's MMKMTKHMA, YSM, CU, SHH, 4KHB. Whoah that was a lot to type well other then this go check these stories out they are really good. So until the next chapter I bid all of you fine readers ado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well well well what do we have here? It seems to be the next chapter of the Sekirei Ashikabi. Now what should I do probably get to work on answering the review I got even though you guys can't see it, I'll even put it down as well.**

 **godzillafan1: hmm interesting story main character a female sekirei that can wing other sekirei and she winds up as one chiho's sekirei interesting story indeed wonder what's going to happen next please write more chapters.**

 **Well godzillafan1 I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far I still have quite a few Sekirei left to be winged by our lovely Ashikabis. Now that that is out of the way, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

A day had passed since the Green Girl winging and three impatient Sekirei were waiting on one of the higher floors of MBI. These three Sekirei are the third generation Disciplinary Squad; No. 04 Karasuba, No. 104 Haihane, and No. 105. Benitsubasa. These three Sekirei were assigned with making sure that everyone in the Plan didn't break the rules and to punish those who did.

"I'm pissed off!" Benitsubasa screamed as she looked at her teammates. "We've been waiting for who knows how many months and MBI has yet to find us an Ashikabi!"

"Well it's not like any Ashikabi would take a washboard like you anyway." Haihane snickers into her clawed hands.

"What'd you say!"

"Now now girls. Please there is no need to fight. For I have something very important to tell you." A voice said from the entrance to their living space.

The three looked at who it was only to see Minaka standing there with three new Sekirei standing right behind him. "For you see these three right behind me will be taking your positions on the Disciplinary Squad."

The three woman just stared at the director in complete and utter shock. 'What did he just say?' Was the same thought that went through all three of their heads. Had No. 104 and No. 105 not gone through all of their adjusting just so they can be a part of the Squad and now they've been told that they are no longer needed. Karasuba however was a little ticked off at the proclamation made by Minaka, but didn't let it get to her like the other two.

Benitsubasa stood in rage as she glared at the director. "What will happen to us then!?"

"Hmmm, well," Minaka thought for a bit before snapping his fingers coming up with an answer. "You and Haihane will be released into the city to participate in the game. Karasuba can decide if she wants to stay or go join the game. Now if you'd please Takami is waiting down in the lobby with your black cards."

Benitsubasa was mad, no, not mad she was pissed beyond belief! She had gone through all of those adjustments to just be thrown out into the game! She marched over to the elevator making Minaka and the three Sekirei behind him get out of her way. She was followed by a bored looking Haihane who was just as mad as the pinkette but didn't show it.

Karasuba just glanced at the newbies who would be taking their spots on the Disciplinary Squad with a calculating gaze. No. 14 Chiyo, No. 17 Yuna, and No. 20 Hatae. She remembered seeing their status as being winged by the Ashikabi of the West, Sanada Nishi. The gray haired woman looks over at Minaka's stoic expression with a raised brow. "Where is your Ashikabi?"

Chiyo gave a wicked smile to the Black Sekirei letting out a dark chuckle. "He's not here. For he is still in the west with the other three. We were just assigned as the new Disciplinary Squad after Minaka found out your would-be Ashikabi's dirty little secret."

"And what would that secret include?"

"Oh, just that he was working with the Ashikabi of the East, Higa Izumi, and once he had winged you three he was going to betray MBI while forcing you and the others to enforce Higa's rules."

This caught Karasuba's intrests greatly as she looked at Minaka once again with a disinterested look. She let out an annoyed sigh as she began to walk over to the elevator. "I'll be taking my leave then. If the Ashikabi you chose for me was like that then how can I trust this one. Also you know that she would have come after you if she heard what would have happened to me."

This caused the director to shiver involuntarily at the thought of No. 00 coming after him. It was all fun in games until she almost electrocuted him for saying the wrong thing about her Mom and Aunt. He chuckled slightly as No. 04 entered the returned elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. Once the doors were closed she let out a deep sigh as the gray haired woman thought of what to do next. She could give Musubi a visit to see who her Ashikabi is and while she was at it maybe check up on Yasmine while getting to know her Ashikabi as well.

"Well I guess I'm off to the north then. I hope No. 01 doesn't try to kill me for popping up for a visit." She mused to herself as the elevator reached its destination.

~Line Break~

It had been a day since Benitsubasa and Haihane were released to join the game and they were on to something. And that something just happened to be a reaction. They had been on the trail of this reaction for hours and Haihane was starting to get hungry. "Hey! Beni! I'm hungry let's eat something and continue our search!"

The pinkette looked back at her silver haired partner with a look of consternation. "Fine! We'll eat something and continue afterwards!"

With that said the two ex-Disciplinary Squad members jumped into an alleyway. While No. 105 had landed without a scratch No. 104 had fallen on someone. Looking down she saw this mean looking guy wearing a dark teal hoodie who was now knocked out. "Thank you so much for saving me!"

The two Sekirei looked at the voice only to see another Sekirei standing a little ways from where the man was. A giant hammer was lying on the ground away from her grasp. This is when Haihane realized what was about to happen this man was about to force himself on this Sekirei. "You're welcome. Now tell us your name and number."

"Well my name is Yashima and I am Sekirei No. 84…wait. Now that I'm getting a good look at you aren't you two a part of the Disciplinary Squad?"

"Not anymore. Now then would you care to join us for some lunch?"

Yashima nodded her head fast as she followed the two triple digits to a small café. They waited for a while to be seated until they felt it. The reaction was stronger right now and the two began to look around for their chosen one until they saw where they were sitting. When their server asked where they wanted to be seated Benitsubasa pointed over to the table near the back. Once the three Sekirei sat down Benitsubasa began to listen in onto the conversation behind them.

"Come on Ashikabi-sama! Why not?"

"Because Taki if we were to do that we would get in big trouble with my mom. I mean buying a car where on earth did you get that idea?"

"I have to agree with Yasmine on this one Taki. Even though most of the demands you've made so far are viable we simply can't buy a car."

"As expected of my Ashikabi, Chiho-sama is very wise. Now remember why we are on this outing. We are here to get you, Akitsu, Kochou, Musubi, Yomi, and little Kusano some normal clothes for when we go on outings like this. Also I'm grounded for two days now for hiding secrets from my mom."

This confused the ex-Disciplinary Squad members. They were both feeling a reaction to one of the people behind them, but didn't know which one. The person that they thought was an Ashikabi was actually another Sekirei? This confused them greatly, but they put it off to the side as a waitress came by to take their orders.

When the food had arrived Yashima thanked the two of them for the meal and began to indulge herself. Benitsubasa and Haihane began to eat their meal while listening in on the conversation behind them. There was nothing really interesting to listen to until the Ashikabi known as Chiho stood up. "Well then now that we payed our bill and finished our shopping why don't we head back to Izumo Inn now."

This caused Benitsubasa to freak out because this Chiho person had just announced that they were leaving. Meeting Haihane's worried gaze as well they both began to finish their meals as fast as they possibly could. Once they were done Benitsubasa called for their check and payed for it with Haihane's card.

With that done Benitsubasa stood up and stared at No. 85. "If you want to follow us that's fine just don't get in our way. Got it?" Yashima nodded her head again as Haihane got her card back and began their chase after the small group lead by Chiho Hidaka.

~Line Break~

"We're home!" The greenette yelled into the Inn as she took off her shoes at the entrance. No. 00 looked around not to see her mother anywhere in sight.

The small group spread out through the Inn to go put the items of clothing they had bought up. Once that feat was done they all sat down in the dining room while Yasmine went to go make some tea. Taki was glancing at everyone at the table before breaking the silence. "You all saw the three Sekirei behind Yasmine-sama and Chiho right?"

The other Sekirei nod their heads as Chiho looks at them curiously. "Wait, there were Sekirei sitting behind me? Do you know who they are?"

"Well yes I do. Two of them were No. 104 Haihane and No. 105 Benitsubasa and if what the Black Sekirei said was true then they are probably looking for their Ashikabi. But I have no idea who that other Sekirei was."

This left all of them to ponder about what was going to happen now. The supposed third generation Disciplinary Squad wasn't there anymore and three new Sekirei had taken their place. The worst part is that MBI hasn't even changed their data to show who these new Disciplinary Squad members are. Kochou was about to say something when a knock came from the front door.

With perked up eyes they all looked at the front door as Yasmine re-entered the dining room with the tea. "Well I guess I'm gonna have to answer it since you guys don't want to get up. Oh wait, this is technically my house."

She began the small walk to the front door and opened it only to be knocked down by two girls with pink and silver hair. These two each gave the startled greenette a kiss on the lips. This caused a pair of crimson wings to sprout from the pinkette's back and indigo wings from the silverette's.

"No. 105 Benitsubasa, the Crimson Sekirei, is now yours forever and ever. My Ashikabi."

"And I'm No. 104 Haihane, the Indigo Sekirei, and I'll cherish you forever and ever. My Ashikabi."

Again Yasmine wasn't really surprised, but was surprised at the same time. 'Oh come on! I thought I was done with winging Sekirei and now this. Why can't the universe give me a break?'

Benitsubasa and Haihane looked at each other worriedly as their new Ashikabi wasn't saying anything. 'What did I do wrong?' Thought a worried No. 105. 'I did everything right I reacted and I got winged. Did I do something wrong and she's annoyed with me!?'

"Hey Ashikabi-sama are you okay?" Haihane voicing No. 105's thoughts towards the greenette who was still lying on the floor.

"Yes I'm fine… Haihane was it? It's just that this is the same position I was in when I got my second Sekirei. Now why don't I get up and we meet the others okay?"

The two nod their heads as they both get off of her and walk further into the Inn being followed by a surprised Yashima. She was looking around at her surroundings before entering the living room only to see a room full of Sekirei plus the two Ashikabi. "Are these all of your Sekirei?"

"Hmm?" Yasmine looked back at the girl with a shake of her head. "Only three of them are mine. The one by the blonde girl is her's and those three over there belong to another Ashikabi who lives here. Also I need to tell you something very important before we continue."

The three Sekirei look at her with waiting gazes as they stared at her. "I may be an Ashikabi, but I'm also a Sekirei."

"Hahahahahaha!" Benitsubasa laughed clenching the sides of her stomach. "That's a good one Ashikabi-sama I didn't take you for a joker!"

"No she's not joking." Chiho said catching the three Sekirei's attention. "That is because she's my Sekirei." With that Chiho stood up and kissed Yasmine causing her wings of light to sprout and awe the three new residents of Izumo Inn.

"Oooh." Haihane realized with a face of pride. "So your the Sekirei that got Minaka all rilled up and if I remember correctly your also Karasuba's niece right?"

"Yes Haihane I am Karasuba's niece."

"B-b-but that should be impossible. There is no way that a Sekirei can wing another Sekirei."

"Well if I know anything it's that my daughter is full of surprises right Karasuba?"

"Oh I can't agree with you more Miya. Our little ninja is just full of surprises."

The arrival of the two new voices made both Benitsubasa and Haihane turn around to see the horrors that awaited them. And oh the horrors they witnessed. Both Miya and Karasuba were giving a sickly sweet smile at the two Sekirei that basically said, 'If you do anything that hurts her then we will hunt you done and kill you in your sleep. No matter how much we hate each other.'

The two Sekirei start nodding their heads very fast until another burst of light came from behind them. Turning around they see light blue wings were sprouting out of No. 84's back from kissing Chiho. Releasing the hold she had on the young girl's lips Yashima looked at the girl with a smile. "I already introduced myself to you so I won't go through the long introduction. Just know that I'll stay with you forever and ever, Ashikabi-sama."

Uzume and Yasmine just stared at the hammer wielder with shock evident on both of their faces. When had she passed by them? Wasn't she standing right behind Benitsubasa and Haihane? Well whatever happened has happened and now the two Sekirei have yet another girl in their Ashikabi's flock.

Yasmine let out a deep sigh as she took a seat right next to Chiho. "Well now that that's settled why don't we all sit down have some tea and- Mom! Aunt Karasuba! Put your swords down!"

The two woman slowly put their drawn swords back into their sheaths and put them down. They then walk over to the table and sat down as far apart from each other as they possibly could. This left the tension in the air almost unbearable and chocking to those in the room as Miya and Karasuba stared each other down. All the others just looked absolutely miserable as they just stared at each other making the use of any words absolutely awkward.

"Umm, so, Aunt Karasuba," the greenette began catching the attention of both her mother and her aunt. "Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining or anything just I thought you said you wouldn't come by unless it was something important."

"Well you are right Yasmine I did say that." 'Uh oh, she used my real name and not my nickname this can't be good.' Yasmine thought briefly worried. "I came to tell you that I'm reacting and also I came to tell you who your father is since Miya doesn't seem to keen to tell you."

This caught everyone's attention as they stared at the Black Sekirei with widened eyes, but Miya's were the widest. "Don't you dare tell her Karasuba! I was going to tell her when the time was right!"

"Well then Miya don't you think that now is the right time? Since she may end up fighting him when the time comes. Besides Yasmine and Musubi are probably curious as to hear who I am reacting to."

The two Sekirei mentioned nod their heads waiting in anticipation for Karasuba to say who it was. Even if Yasmine wanted to hear who her father is she wanted to know who her aunt was reacting to more.

She was about to say who it was when the door to the Inn opened along with an 'I'm back!' from a tired Minato. This caused everyone to growl at the Ashikabi's poor timing which caused Karasuba to laugh slightly. "Don't worry I'll tell you at dinner if Miya allows me to stay for that long."

"Hmmm," Miya has a contemplative face on as she thought about this. "I will allow you to stay for dinner and no more then that. Got it?"

"Yes I understand Miya. I understand." She chuckles at the landlady with a small smile.

* * *

 **Well then this was a rather interesting chapter now wasn't it. Even though I did say that all three Ashikabi would gain a new Sekirei in this chapter I sort of didn't know how I was going to do it. So Minato's new Sekirei will be introduced in the next one. Also an quick announcement, I'm going to be working on something else for a while so the next chapter may take a while to come out. Now as always comment who you want in the flocks and I bid you all ado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, everyone I'm back with the next chapter already, it's just that I'm procrastinating about doing that other thing I was talking about. So in pure absolute boredom I wrote this chapter, which is pretty much just a filler chapter. Other then that I got a review so I'm gonna answer it.**

 **darkstel: I do not understand what you're talking about when you say that Minato is a disappointment and a waste of time. He has plot value to be used within my story so he is not a disappointment or a waste of time.**

 **Okay with the review answered let's get on to the chapter.**

* * *

Everyone was sitting down at the table; Minato, Musubi, Yomi, Kusano, Chiho, Uzume, Yashima, Yasmine, Akitsu, Taki, Kochou, Benitsubasa, Haihane, Matsu, Karasuba, Kagari, and Miya. All the tenants were sitting at the slightly cramped table as they tried to get comfortable. Dinner had already passed and the dishes had been washed now everyone was waiting for Karasuba to tell them who she was reacting to.

Karasuba opened one eye in disinterest looking at all of the eager faces before her. "Before I say anything about my soon to be Ashikabi I'd like to say something." Everyone groaned at this as the Black Sekirei chuckled before turning her gaze towards Matsu. "No. 02 when were you planning on telling everyone that you winged yourself on Musubi's Ashikabi?"

This caused everyone to look at the pair just mentioned as Minato was blushing while Matsu was chuckling evilly. "Well I was going to say it later when Miya wasn't here but-"

"My my Matsu please tell me about this. I also hope that you didn't do anything illicit while doing so." The air around the landlady had grown dark as her demon mask appeared behind her. This caused everyone but Karasuba and Yasmine to quake with fear including the Sekirei of Wisdom. When she hadn't answered her Miya had gotten her answer as she decided that the red head wouldn't be getting lunch tomorrow.

"Well now that that is out of the way it's time to say who my Ashikabi is." Everyone was looking at her with wide twitching eyes as she stood up. This made everyone cock their heads to the side in confusion as the gray haired woman walked over to the raven haired Ashikabi. Once before him she grabbed the colar of his shirt picking the two year ronin up and planting a forceful kiss on his lips. Everyone's jaw dropped in surprise, well everyone except for Musubi who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Don't worry Musubi we'll still have our fight when 'our' Ashikabi wins."

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Yasmine looked over at her mother who's smile was getting even more forced by the second. "Well then I guess that I have to tell you who your father is now shouldn't I?"

The greenette eagerly nodded her head as this grabbed everyone's attention once again from the inky black wings produced by No. 04's winging. "Your father's name is-" before she could finish a knock came from the front door making Miya sigh in relief. 'Anything is a good distraction from telling her who her father is.'

She stood up from her seat at the table and walked over to the door to greet whoever was there. "Hello and welcome to Izumo Inn. How can I hel-"

"Hello Miya it's been a while."

Miya's eyes widened as she stared at the person in front of her. It was Mutsu in his usual get up as he looked around her at the inside. "Do you mind if I come inside?"

"What do you want Mutsu? Did Mikogami send you?"

"Mikogami doesn't know that I'm here and I'd like to keep it that way."

The lavenderette let out a small sigh as she motions for the tall gray haired Sekirei to enter the Inn. Once they had reached the dining room Taki and Yomi literally jumped for their Ashikabis as they went behind them for protection. Yasmine let out a small growl as electricity began to spark at her fingertips. He brought his hands up in a sign of peace also showing that he didn't bring his sword as well.

"What do you want you dishonorable fool?" Yasmine grit through her teeth.

Karasuba chuckled slightly as she looked over at Mutsu. "Well well well Mutsu. What caused Yasmine to act so coldly towards you?"

"It might have had something to do with chasing those two around for a couple of days." He said pointing at the two cowering Sekirei. "But don't worry Mikogami lost interest in the two of you when you both got winged. As for why I'm here didn't you call me Miya?"

Miya's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe that Mutsu would falsely accuse her of calling him for no reason, unless… "Karasuba you didn't do what I think you did. Did you?"

Karasuba looked Miya right in the eye with an evil smirk on her face. "If its what I'm thinking of as well then yes."

The landlady let out a light sigh at the trouble that No. 04 had caused with calling Mutsu here. Now she Gad to deal with the consequences. "Yasmine." She got the attention of her daughter as her emerald eyes stared at her. "This dishonorable fool as you so kindly put it is your father."

This caused everyone in the room including Mutsu to stare at Miya incredulously. "WHAT!"

Yasmine was just sputtering as Taki passed out from shock. "What do you mean that he is my father!? We look nothing a like!"

"Wait, Miya is she why they needed 'that'? So that she would be the product of that experiment?"

Miya just nodded her head as Yasmine stared at Mutsu with an intense death glare. "Just because you're my dad doesn't mean that I like you and it doesn't mean that I hate you either. The only things that I want from you right know is an apology for Yomi and Taki and a scarf like yours but green."

Everyone sweat dropped at her rather stupid demands of No. 05 as No. 04 was laughing at the tall Sekirei. "Well you heard her Mutsu get her a scarf and apologize to No. 43 and 65."

Mutsu let out a small sigh as he looked at the now reawakened Taki and slightly tense Yomi. "Well then I'm sorry for chasing you girls. I was just following my Ashikabi's orders. Now if you will excuse me I have to go before Mikogami realizes that I'm gone."

And with that the scarf wearing Sekirei walked out of the Inn and jumped away towards the south. Yasmine continued to glare as he jumped away while a few stray tear ran down her cheek. Akitsu noticed her Ashikabi's sadness, but decided not to delve to deep into it. She merely stood up and picked up the crying greenette in a princess carry. "Don't worry Ashikabi-sama you don't have to be sad. Because I know that you will see him again on different terms one day."

This caused No. 00's slight crying to go full on bawling her eyes out as she put her head into the ice user's shoulder. Akitsu just patted her back while walking to their room followed by Taki, Kochou, Benitsubasa, and Haihane. Miya was about to get up as well and follow them, but was stopped by Karasuba. "Leave her. She just needs to let it out. You'll just get slapped if you try to interfere."

No. 01 glared at No. 04 with great intensity. "And how would you know that?"

"Because I figured out the hard way when I had to tell her about Takehito's death."

"Do you mean when you murdered him!?"

"I did not kill him! He saved all the Sekirei in the tower by sacrificing himself! If anything he was one of the braver monkeys inside of that tower! I was just told to bring his lab coat to you and what do you do? You fucking stab me with your sword!"

Miya flinched back at this new information with a slight wince. She didn't know about that at all. She never knew about how her husband died she just let rage guide her and stabbed the Black Sekirei. She heard foot steps near the door as she saw that the others had just left the dining room.

Karasuba just continued to glare at No. 01 as she stood up from her spot. "When this game is all over and I win I'm coming for your head. Now if you'll excuse me I have an Ashikabi to get aquatinted with."

Miya just watched as the gray haired woman left the room making the lavenderette the only one left in the dining room. She looked down at her shaking hands with sadness, anger, and confusion. "Takehito what should I do now?"

~Time Skip: 1 week later~

Yasmine was lying down with her face on the dining room table with very dreary look on. She let out a deep sigh as her body fell to the side and she got onto the floor. Her Sekirei looked down at her with great worry as they didn't know what to do. She had already said that it wasn't about her father, but that it was something entirely else. They were trying to figure out what was wrong not noticing a very concerned Kusano walk up to her.

The young girl got in her knees and looked at the older Sekirei before her. "Nee-chan are you okay? Why are you sad?"

"Hmm." The greenette looks up at the little blonde with a forced smile. "I'm not sad Kuu it's just… I haven't been able to be with Chiho for a while. It also feels like she doesn't care about me anymore now that she has Yashima with her."

Kuu let out a small growl as she marched off to go and find the blonde Ashikabi in the Inn. Once the Green Girl had located the girl in Uzume's room watching both No. 10 and 84 model the brunette's costume collection. Noticing the small girl's arrival Uzume smile at her. "Hey, Kuu, what's up?"

Not answering her the young blonde Sekirei walks over to the female Ashikabi and bites her hand causing her to yelp. She then starts to drag her away as Chiho's other Sekirei cried out in protest as they put on their normal clothes. Once No. 108 had finished dragging Chiho into the dining room she points over at Yasmine who was still on the floor surrounded by her Sekirei.

Letting out a small gasp the blonde Ashikabi quickly walked over to her downed Sekirei in worry. "Oh my gosh! Yasmine are you okay?"

This caused Yasmine to look up at her Ashikabi with yet another forced smile. "Hey Chiho-sama how are you doing? Are the other two treating you good? If so then I guess that you don't need me anymore."

Chiho's eyes widened at what she had just said to her. "Wh-what? I didn't mean to ignore you it's just that, with all that's happened I haven't been able to spend as much time with you as I'd like to."

Yasmine smiled genuinely at her this time causing her all of Sekirei to sigh in relief. Uzume and Yashima walked into the room about to receive their Ashikabi only to see that she was next to Yasmine. The greenette got up off of the floor and looked her Ashikabi in the eyes. With a smile on her face Chiho leaned in and kissed Yasmine with her wings sprouting from her back. The two begin to deepen the kiss a little only for it to end with the sound of two wacks.

Chiho and Yasmine were both rubbing a now sore spot on both of their heads were the landlady had smacked them with her ladle. "There are no illicit activities allowed in Izumo Inn."

"What are you talking about?" Yasmine whined while continuing to rub the spot on her head. "We were just kissing. There is nothing illicit about kissing at all."

"Oh so your hand sneaking up your Ashikabi's dress isn't illicit." The voice of No. 04 said causing a small eep from both Yasmine and Chiho.

Karasuba just laughed as she went into a thinking state of mind. 'Musubi told me that Minato went to work at a construction sight in the morning and won't get back until late in the afternoon. His lunch break should be starting soon so this will give me plenty of time to get in there, snatch him away, and talk about the Plan more. Also he may attract more Sekirei which could be both good or bad. Depending on who he attracts.'

Karasuba continued to just sit there as the others walked into the room for some lunch. Haihane looked over at her former leader to see that she was thinking hard about something. 'Hmm, I wonder what she's thinking about? It's probably something super important if it's taking this level of dedication.'

~Line Break~

Minato shivered slightly as if he knew something bad was about to happen to him. He looks around real quick before giving a small sigh of relief. He jumped up slightly as his phone began to ring. He pulled it out and saw that it was from Yukari, his little sister. He flips the phone open and puts it up to his ear. "Hey Yukari, what's up? Do you need anything other then bragging that you got into Tokyo University on your first attempt?"

" _No, I'm done doing that._ _I need your help with something important._ _You see I_ _met this boy and he's trying to find his little sister._ _So do you think that we could meet up sometime during the weekend?"_

"Uh, sure I guess I can help you find this guy's sister. So, how about 11:00 tomorrow. You can choose the location."

" _Okay! How about that maid cafe outside the train station? Does that sound good?"_

Minato let out a small sigh at his sister's slight pervishness at the thought of going to a maid cafe. "Yeah that sounds alright to me. By the way can you tell me this boy's sister's name and a general description of her."

" _Okay, sure, let me ask him real quick."_ There was a small pause before his sister came back on the phone. " _Okay, Shiina told me that her name is Kusano and that she is a very young girl with long blonde hair. Is that a good enough description."_

Minato's face was completely blank as he stared off slightly from what Yukari had just told her. 'Wait is this boy a Sekirei? That means that this Shiina is the Shiina that Kuu was talking about.' "Uhhh, yeah that's a good description. I'll see you tomorrow Yukari."

" _See you tomorrow Minato."_ With that the younger Sahashi hung up leaving Minato mentally exhausted.

He just looked up at the sky wondering what else could possibly happen to him. As if the universe was giving him the bird he felt his shirt get grabbed from behind and he had left the ground. He looked at his captor only to see that it was a grinning Karasuba. He was going to say something only for the Black Sekirei to land on a roof and get his head hit on an air conditioning unit. This knocked Minato out cold as he was taken by his fifth Sekirei to who knows where.

* * *

 **Now this is down here to tell you this. The A/Ns that will be down here from now on will be for important matters only. So if I'm not able to post for a while then you can probably look here to know why. Now with that out of the way I'm gonna try and get another chapter out there before Thanksgiving and the keyword there is "try". So now that this A/N is over I hope you guys have a good Thanksgiving holiday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah! I got chapter 8 done by Thanksgiving that is a major relief to me. So I wish you all a happy Thanksgiving and hope you don't go into food a coma. So with that warning given let's answer this review.**

 **Guest: Thanks I'm glad that you like that I added Karasuba and Yomi into Minato's flock. I'm a little disappointed that you don't like the story as of now, but I hope you will enjoy it later on. Also if you ever got to Ch. 2 at the top it has the Sekirei that are going to be in Minato's flock. And last but not least if you don't like Yasmine then you don't like Yasmine, I won't hold it against you that you hate my OC.**

 **With that out of the way I'd like to say that at the end of this chapter I am going to put down the finalized lists of the Sekirei that will be in each of the Ashikabi's flocks. Now that that is over with let the chapter BEGIN!**

* * *

Darkness. That was all that could be seen, yet Minato could see the shadowed forms of other buildings. He continued to look around this shadow world until he saw a girl standing right in front of him. This black haired girl was looking at him with a wide smile filled with glee and happiness. "There you are Ashikabi-sama! Please stay right there I'll be there as fast as I can! Just don't move!"

Minato was about to say something to her, but the entire scenery faded away as he began to regain consciousness. As his eyes fluttered open he saw Karasuba was shaking him roughly. The older Sahashi jerked his head back only for it to hit the wall right behind him.

The Black Sekirei chuckled at her Ashikabi's temporary confusion as he looked at her. "K-Ka-Karasuba? W-Where are we? How long was I out?"

"You were only out for a few minutes when I snatched you from your work. As for where we are… you could say it's a place with a good amount of privacy in it."

Minato let out a large sigh as he looked at the older Sekirei. He was beginning to wonder what they were doing here until she decided to shed some light on the situation. "We're here so that we can discuss your plan of action for the Sekirei plan. What do you plan on doing for the duration of this fight?"

No. 04 looked at him with a questioning glare as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well… I planned on avoiding as many fights as I can because I don't want to put any of you in danger."

Karasuba's eyes mentally widened not wanting to show her surprise to her Ashikabi. She had made sure to tell Minato about what she did and what she was, yet he didn't care. He just said that that was in the past and this is now and she made sure to explain that was how she was now as well. But he didn't seem to care at all, not one bit.

"Well if your that concerned about us getting into fights, what do you think of other having to fight?" She smirked finally thinking that she had him stumped for sure.

"I think it's stupid." No. 04's eyes actually widened at this statement. "This entire game is just stupid. I mean, finding your true love and then having to fight against others in the same situation as you. Then you would lose them and you would never get to see them again."

"Well then Minato we, as I'm probably speaking for all of us, as your Sekirei don't plan on losing this game at all. So don't worry your little black haired head off. Now I should probably get you back to your work before I get you fired." 'Which would be hilarious.' She thought slyly to the side.

Minato let out a small sigh as he felt Karasuba grab him again and jump out of an open window. This caused Minato to freak out as the Black Sekirei just chuckled at her Ashikabi's obvious peril. She just laughed as she felt him tighten his grip on her arm. She was going to enjoy messing with this boy and she didn't even care about the trouble she'd get in with Miya or Yasmine… well maybe Yasmine.

A feminine figure could be seen stepping out of the shadows of the room that Minato and Karasuba Gad just left. She began to look around frantically before spouting some rather colorful words at the man she has chosen for her Ashikabi. The Sekirei looked around for any clues as to where he may have gone only to see an open window. She looked out it but only to barely make out a figure jumping away with someone in their grasp.

She let out a small growl as she watched the two figures fade into the distance. "When the night comes you will be mine." The woman said as she slowly began to melt into the shadows of the room. "So says Yahan, the Sekirei of Shadows."

~Line Break~

It was the day that Yukari was supposed to meet her brother as well as try and find Shiina's little sister. Of course she also wanted to see if Minato would bring that girl that her mom had told her about with him. But it was highly unlikely. "Soooo, Shiina, are you ready to find your sister?"

The young man looks at Yukari with a soft smile. "Yes! I can't wait to find Kuu. I just want to make sure that she's safe and has found her Ashikabi."

"Hey, Shiina, I've been meaning to ask you this buuuut, what is an Ashikabi?"

"An Ashikabi is our chosen one. The person that a Sekirei will spend the rest of their life with, forever and ever."

"Wow, and you're one of these Sekirei things too?"

The gray haired boy simply nodded his head at the young girl's question. She was just so amazed at all of things that were happening; a secret battle was going on all around them, 108 alien beings were all over the city fighting till only one of them is left, and MBI is the one that is behind it all. She was about to ask another question when she noticed someone step in front of her.

The figure in question was a young girl with black hair wearing a kimono and she was holding a large double-sided blade. She was glaring at them both with great intensity and passion. "That Sekirei! He belongs to my Master! Hand him over and nothing bad will happen to you!"

Not wanting to give up to this weird person in front of her Yukari turns and runs the other way with Shiina in tow. No. 107 was actually quite surprised at the outcome of all of this. Here he was with his future Ashikabi running away from one of the Ashikabi of the South's Sekirei. He just couldn't believe the luck he was having right now.

The Sekirei then began to chase the pair as they ran away from her. Himeko was not impressed at all at this girl's evasive maneuvers. It was easy to coral them to the area where her Master was waiting to wing No. 107. With a little less trouble than she thought was going to happen Himeko got them surrounded by the rest of Mikogami's Sekirei.

The young Sahashi was looking around at the predicament that Shiina and herself were in. She was about to run again only to see that some weird person was about to kiss Shiina. So doing the reasonable thing, she punched the rich looking boy in the face. This made most of his Sekirei gasp in shock at what had just happened to their Ashikabi.

While they were distracted by Mikogami's injury Yukari tried to drag Shiina away from all of this mess only to find him strangely unresponsive. She turns to face the bishonen only to have him right up in her face. "You are the one. My Ashikabi."

"Stop that Sekirei before he kisses her!"

It was to little to late as Shiina had kissed Yukari causing his silver colored wings to emerge. This made Mikogami mad. He had lost five of his Sekirei and had let four escape him. And with this one's winging this brought the total up to five as well. With an irritated grimace he called for his Sekirei to retreat as he didn't want to lose anymore of them.

The Ashikabi of the South climbed into his limo and drove off with all of his Sekirei in tow. This left Yukari completely stunned at what had just happened to her right now; she was just surrounded by aliens, the pretty boy she was helping kissed her and grew wings, and now she was a participant of the Sekirei plan.

"Sekirei No. 107 Shiina, the Sekirei of Decay, will safeguard you forever and ever. My Ashikabi."

And with that Yukari was completely and utterly stunned at the boy standing right in front of her. That is when she noticed that he was wincing slightly. "What's wrong Shiina? Did that guy hurt you?"

"No, I'm not hurt. It's just that… we can't get your brother's help anymore now that your a participant of the Plan. Because we have to keep it a secret from nonparticipants and I'm sure that he would freak if he knew about this."

"Oh, you're right! He would freak out if he knew that there were 108 aliens running around the city fighting a secret battle."

So with great speed she whipped out her phone and sent her brother a quick text saying she couldn't make it. Now that that was done she looked at Shiina with a wicked grin as she thought of something awesome. "Hey, Shinna, lets go out there and make a name for ourselves in this crazy game while trying to find Kuu."

So with that the new Ashikabi and her Sekirei were off to make themselves known to everyone out there. Little did they know that they were going to be incredibly feared throughout the entire game.

~Line Break~

Minato put his phone down with a sigh as he walked away from the entrance of the maid cafe he was going to meet Yukari at. 'Really Yukari? If you're going to ditch at the last minute you should have told me yesterday.'

So with that the older Sahashi began his journey back to Izumo Inn not noticing the figures following him. They were obviously feminine but they had an evil gleam in their eyes as they followed him. Once they made sure that he was all alone in the street they attacked. They both jumped out of the shadows and sent a flying kick his way. The black haired Ashikabi immediately ducked down when he sensed that something was wrong. Proving that he was right he began to run away from the two kickers. He pulled out his phone and began to dial up Matsu as fast as he could.

"Hello Matsu here. What do you need Ashi-" she was cut off by the sound of her Ashikabi's heavy breathing. "Minato what's happening? Who's chasing you?"

"I-I was going to meet my sister and bring her over to see Kusano, but she called it off at the last minute! Then when I was walking home these two women appeared out of nowhere and tried to kick my head in! Now I'm trying to run away!"

"Don't worry Minato-sama I'm sending Musubi and Yomi to your location. Just hold out a little while longer." With that the technomancer ended the call leaving the black haired ronin running away.

He could hear the voices of his pursuers right behind him. "Halt! Get back here so we can make you serve our Ashikabi!"

Minato had no idea about what they were talking about and he didn't want to find out either. He continued to run as fast as he could trying to get away from the two Sekirei chasing him. Yet the act itself was futile as one of the women jumped in front of him leaving the Ashikabi without anywhere to go.

"Now as I was saying." The one in front of Minato said as she pointed at him. "You will be coming with us. Our Ashikabi wants leverage over your Sekirei so we're going to hold you hostage while he makes your Sekirei fight for himself."

The Sekirei with the buzz cut began to walk forwards towards Minato with her arm outstretched ready to grab him. That was until he felt nothing touch him. He looked up to see the shadowed figures of the two enemy Sekirei. "W-where did he go Ichiya?"

Ichiya looked over at her new partner with an intense grimace. "I don't know Katsuragi, but we're going to find out."

Minato was really confused. He was standing right in front of them, but they couldn't see him. The black haired boy waved his hand in front of Ichiya's shadowed face seeing that nothing was happening. He looked around for a bit until he saw the same girl from his dream yesterday and she looked pissed.

The woman stomped right over to the young Sahashi in a slight rush. "I told you. NOT. TO. MOVE." Minato was about to respond but was cut off by her again. "And what do you do!? You move! You moved when I told you not to move! I am mad at you! I was going to wing myself on you but not now, maybe later."

Minato was looking at her with a very confused look until he saw Musubi and Yomi show up. "Hey! Where's our Ashikabi!"

Katsuragi looked at the new arrivals with a nervous glance. "W-We d-don't know. He just disappeared. We were just tasked with capturing him so our Ashikabi could use him to leverage you to work for him."

"You idiot!" Ichiya yelled at her cowering compatriot. "Why would you say that! Now they know that we're the enemy you dolt! Toyotama would have never done that, but she just had to disappear along with Kochou and Oriha!"

This caught Minato's interest greatly as he looked at the harlequin dressed woman yell at her partner. 'If I remember correctly isn't Kochou one of Yasmine's Sekirei. If Ichiya just said that she disappeared along with those other two…'

"Wait! Kochou disappeared! But I just saw her when we left the Inn! Why would she leave there when she's happy with her Ashikabi and helping Matsu as much as she can with her computer stuff! I don't really understand it that much but I know that she's really happy!" Musubi stated with her ever jubilant glee.

Ichiya just turns her head slowly to face No. 88 with wide twitching eyes. "What. Do. You. Mean. She's. With. Her. Ashikabi."

Katsuragi began to nod her head to back up her partner. "Y-Yeah that's impossible because her Ashikabi is our Ashikabi, Higa Izumi."

"Wait, I remember what happened." Everyone turned to face Yomi even Yahan and Minato inside of the weird shadow realm that they were in. "Taki told me that No. 22 was released from Higa's forced bond by No. 00's norito. Then Kochou found herself a new Ashikabi which just happened to be No. 00."

"T-That's impossible! There is no way a Sekirei can wing another Sekirei! That applies to this mysterious No. 00 as well!"

Yomi brought her scythe up in a defensive position ready to fight the pissed off No. 18. Musubi gladly brought up her fists as Katsuragi slowly raised one of her legs up to show that she was ready to fight.

Minato began to freak out as he began to call out to his Sekirei, but they weren't reacting to him at all. "Hey Miss, why can't they hear me?"

"Tch. My name is not 'Miss' it's Yahan you stupid Ashikabi. And the reason as to why they can't hear you is because we are in the shadow realm. A plan of existence in which only I can access."

Minato turned to face Yahan with a desperate look in his eye as the fight began to start. "Please, Yahan, I have to get out of here and help my Sekirei. If you don't want to get winged right now then that's fine, but I need to help them. So please let me out."

Yahan smirked at the black haired Ashikabi's response. 'He truly does care for his Sekirei too bad that I'm mad at him right now.' "Okay I'll let you out, but in exchange I demand that you take me out on a date next Saturday. Deal?"

"Deal!" Minato takes the Sekirei of Shadows' hand making their small agreement official. Yahan then activates her powers and chucks Minato into an alleyway with a small grin.

The Sahashi boy then rubs the back of his head and looks up to see how the fight was going. And it wasn't looking to good for his Sekirei at the moment. Musubi was doing her best to block most of the kicks she was receiving from Katsuragi while Yomi was struggling to keep up with Ichiya's leg sweeps.

Fearing the worst for the two girls he calls out to the two of them. "Musubi! Yomi! Over here!"

This made the fight between the four Sekirei stop as Musubi pointed over to her Ashikabi stating, "There he is! There he is Yomi! Now we can finish this fight up!"

"No! We're getting out of here, so let's go!"

Not wanting to disappoint her Ashikabi by disobeying him or losing to Ichiya, Yomi jumps away from her fight and lands behind Minato. Musubi was a little reluctant at first before she jumped towards her Ashikabi as well. With both of them next to him he feels himself get picked up by No. 88 as she begins to jump away with No. 43 in tow.

They had escaped the battle between No. 18 Ichiya and No. 86 Katsuragi which had left the two Sekirei slightly pissed off. But he let out a sigh of relief as they continued to jumped away with no one lost in the meaningless combat. Now all he had to do was when he gets back to the Inn he'll have to warn everyone about an Ashikabi trying to force others under his rule. This was a major problem for the young Ashikabi, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle with the help of his Sekirei. All they had to do was try and figure out who this Higa Izumi person was and try to confront him about all that he is doing.

* * *

 **Okay here are the finalized lists of Minato, Yasmine, Chiho, and Yukari's flocks. Even though the only person who actually put down a suggestion was Zero H Gundam I put together the lists and here they are.**

 **Minato Sahash i:**

 **No. 88 Musubi**

 **No. 43 Yomi**

 **No. 108 Kusano**

 **No. 02 Matsu**

 **No. 04 Karasuba**

 **No. 57 Yahan**

 **No. 54 Kuruse**

 **No. 09 Tsukiumi**

 **No. 03 Kazehana**

 **No. 06 Homura**

 **Yasmine Asama :**

 **No. 07 Akitsu**

 **No. 65 Taki**

 **No. 22 Kochou**

 **No. 105 Benitsubasa**

 **No. 104 Haihane**

 **No. 16 Toyotama**

 **No. 101 Oriha**

 **Chiho Hidaka :**

 **No. 10 Uzume**

 **No. 00 Yasmine**

 **No. 84 Yashima**

 **No. 103 Juusa**

 **No. 55 Saki**

 **Yukari Sahashi :**

 **No. 107 Shiina**

 **No. 13 Amebane**

 **No. 05 Mutsu**

 **Now these are all of the Sekirei thatour darling Ashikabi will obtain throughout the story. Also I put them in the order of their winging so you'll know which one is coming up next. I might add another Sekirei to Yukari's flock just to even it out so if you have a suggestion on who should be the fourth member please comment and I will decide. So without anything else to address I bid you all ado.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah I finished another chapter! Yet I don't really know why I'm cheering. Oh, that's right I figured out from one of the guest reviews that the creator of the Sekirei manga is making a new manga based on the year of absence that Musubi was on that floating island. It is called Sekirei - 365 Days Without a Girlfriend. Now onto the reviews.**

 **Guest: I'm glad that you enjoyed the interactions between Minato and Karasuba and Yahan. I hope that you can stick around till the end.**

 **Guest: Well of course I'm gonna turn Homura into a girl if I didn't do that then it would have been rather weird for him to remain a guy in Minato's flock.**

 **Now with those out of the way I need to warn you that this chapter contains a lot and I mean a lot of swearing. So you have been warned. Also need ideas for that fourth member that will be in Yukari's flock.**

* * *

The dining room was deathly quiet. All of the current residents were at the table staring at it with great intensity. Minato had just told everyone about what had happened to him and now they were trying to figure out the best course of action.

Benitsubasa slammed her hands on the table and stood up in a rush. With the amount of training she had received for her to be apart of the Disciplinary Squad she couldn't help herself. "This Higa guy has violated one of the key rules of the Sekirei Plan! He told his Sekirei to attack an Ashikabi which is against the rules! For that he should be punished!"

"Calm yourself washboard." Haihane said with a disinterested tone of voice.

This made No. 105 turn to look at No. 104 with an angry glare only to be met by Haihane's stern one. "We can't do anything and by that I mean we can't enforce the rules. Remember we're not apart of the Squad anymore."

This caused the pinkette to basically deflate as she sat down once again. Everyone was just stressed out, minus Karasuba, as they thought about what to do. That was until Yasmine stood up with a bright smile on her face like a lightbulb had just gone off in her head. "I have an idea!"

Miya looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow and motioned for her to continue with her idea. With her smile still present she walked over to Kochou, grabbed her shoulders and brought her onto her feet. "This is my idea."

"No. 22? How is she your big idea little ninja?" The ever smirking Karasuba asked her niece.

"Well you see Kochou was once one of Higa's Sekirei, so she knows her way around his system. That means all of his access codes to all of his files and blackmail too. So that means that she is the best Sekirei for this job along with Matsu helping her of course."

This caught all of their attention as the silver haired woman blushed from all of the praise she got from her Ashikabi. Of course she knew what to do, she was in that hospital for months. Now she had a chance to redeem herself for all of the pain she had brought others.

"Oh wait! Kochou! One of those Sekirei said that you disappeared along with two others. Do you know what she was talking about?" A rather interesting question was asked by a now curious Yomi.

No. 22's eyebrows crinkled as she thought about what the scythe user was talking about. "No. I have no idea what you are talking about. As I told everyone present at the time I was doing my job, I felt a sudden shock, and the next thing I know I'm free of my bond with Higa. Then I followed my reaction towards Yasmine and I rewinged myself onto her."

This made everyone think even more about what was happening now. Supposedly there are two other Sekirei that were winged but are now unwinged running around the city. This was a rather confusing situation as they all wondered what was going on.

"My norito."

"Hmm, what was that Yasmine-sama?" Akitsu asked her Ashikabi.

"Well, Akitsu, you see I believe this might have something to do with my Norito."

Miya looked at her daughter with a slightly stern glare as she looked straight into her eyes. "What do you mean Yasmine?"

"Hehehe. Well… you see when me and Uzume went to that place to visit Chiho she left me to go and talk with Higa. When they left my sights I threw a couple of needles throughout the building. When I activated them I sensed the presence of three other Sekirei in building besides me and Uzume. Now I think that one of those Sekirei was Kochou, so when I used my norito it probably affected the areas in which the needles were in. So in conclusion I believe whenever I used my norito it effected Kochou and those other two by somehow unwinging them."

This brought even more attention to the electric Sekirei as they now realized what she was capable of. "So what you're saying is that you might have the ability to unwing Sekirei?" Yashima asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"I wouldn't say that. It's more like… it was an accident that was probably a one time thing."

All of the Sekirei took a deep sigh of relief, one that they didn't know that they were holding in. If No. 00 was right and she did have the ability to unwing Sekirei… they didn't want to imagine any further. With the discussion for tonight finished everyone, but Miya and Matsu, got up from the table and went to their own rooms.

"So Miya." No. 02 said catching the landlady's attention. "What do you think of your daughter's supposed ability to unwing Sekirei? It must have been a fluke and that Kochou and those other two will be the only victims-"

"No. It doesn't seem that that's the case. Whatever Takehito did to Yasmine when he was still alive, he may have adjusted her norito so it would have that certain effect on Sekirei. Now, go get some sleep, you and Kochou have a very busy day tomorrow."

With a simple nod of her head the Sekirei of Wisdom left the room to go check on MBI in her secret side room. This left Miya to her thoughts once more as she began to think of her daughter's strange ability. "Takehito. What did you do to my daughter?"

~Line Break~

The image that was before Yasmine now was slightly disturbing to her. It was a lot of thugs on the ground beaten black and blue, barely clinging onto life. She began to look around for the one who caused this until a sound caught her ear. Following said sound it lead her to five more thugs getting the shit beaten out of them. The one who was doing it was obviously a Sekirei and boy was she a looker. She was swinging a long staff to finish off the thugs around her with a quick staff spin.

"Ahhh! Now that was what I needed! A quick fight to help with all of this free time on my-" the woman stopped as she turned to look at No. 00. With a grin she slowly began to walk towards the greenette with a slightly crazy smile. "Ohhh. There you are. The one who gave me this new enjoyable life where I don't have to follow that shithead's orders. So how about it hun, meet me at the bar near the botanical gardens when you wake up. Then we can talk Ashikabi."

With that said the darker haired greenette drew her fist back and punched Yasmine in the face. This action made Yasmine wake up in shock. As she tried to get out of her futon she realized that she couldn't see anything and whatever was on her face it was nice and soft.

With a quick move of her head whatever was blocking her vision rolled off of her allowing her to see Akitsu in a white nightgown. Yasmine quickly looked around her to see Taki in a silver nightgown holding her left arm while Kochou in a translucent purple one had her right. Looking down at her legs she saw Benitsubasa and Haihane were holding them while wearing crimson and indigo nightgowns respectively.

Luckily for her they weren't holding onto her as tightly as they like to, so No. 00 was able to get out of her Sekireis' hold easily. The elementalist stood up and walked over to her closet to get changed. Once she was wearing her combat attire she put on some street clothes over them. With a quick glance into the mirror making sure that none of her combat attire was showing she walked out of the room.

Looking out into the hallway of the second floor she saw no one else was up and made her way down the stairs quietly. Once she was on the ground floor she slowly made her way to the front door with absolute silence.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" A voice asked causing an eep out of the Sekirei.

Slowly turning her head to face the voice she began to pale slightly as she saw that it was her mother. "Oh. Hey mom, I didn't know you wake up this early. What are you doing?"

With a sickly sweet smile Miya looked at her daughter with a tic mark on her head. "Well I was about to cook breakfast for everyone, but it seems that I caught you trying to sneak out. Now why are you sneaking out?"

"W-Well y-you see…" No. 00 was slightly panicking. She wasn't expecting anyone to be up this early in the morning so she intended to get out and meet this mystery Sekirei and be back by breakfast. But now with here mother awake that threw a slight wrench into her plans. "I was going out to see this Sekirei that I saw in my dreams and ask her why she punched me in the face. That is all that I was going to do. Is that fine with you?"

With her sleeve in front of her mouth No. 01 chuckled at the thought of yet another Sekirei in the Inn. "Well then I guess that I'll have to cook a bit more since you may be bringing a guest." She stared at her daughter for a second before continuing with her light chuckles. "Now then you should be off since this one sounds like a violent one."

With a cheeky smirk No. 00 walked out of the front door to find this mysterious Sekirei. That woman… that punched her in the face for no real reason! 'First thing I'm is going to do is punch that bitch in the face when I see her!' The frazzled greenette thought of a second as she jumped off to their meeting location.

~Line Break~

Half an hour later after Yasmine had left the other residents of Izumo Inn had started to wake. The most visually disturbing one out of the bunch happened to be one Minato Sahashi. His black hair was disheveled and he had small bags under his eyes. When everyone had started to get ready for the day it took the older Sahashi a little longer then usual. Last night he had another Sekirei dream, but he didn't see Yahan like he had thought it was originally. Instead it was this blonde in a black dress with a white underdress.

He was curious as to why this Sekirei had showed up instead of Yahan until she turned around and made a death threat to Minato. Once her water attack had hit him he woke up in pure shock with a very distressed face. The Ashikabi had tried to go back to sleep after that, but couldn't bring himself to do it. So when the smell of cooking food came to his nose he shook his Sekirei awake and walked to the dining room.

This is where everyone is currently staring at the sleep deprived boy as his head slowly started to bob up and down. With a concerned look Matsu watched her Ashikabi warily. "Uhh, Minato-sama, are you okay? Do you want to go back to sleep? I can call your work and tell them that you're not feeling well."

With a small weary smile Minato looked up at Sekirei No. 02 with gratitude. "You don't have to Matsu, the worksite that I was at got cut off by MBI so I don't have any more work."

"Oh my. I hope this doesn't affect your rent Mi-na-to." The landlady of Inn said politely as a large blue hannya mask appeared behind her with blood coming out of its eyes. This caused all of the current residents, minus Karasuba, to tremble with fear for the poor boy's response.

"N-n-no M-Mi-Miya-dono i-it won't affect the rent at all b-because I received my last paycheck from the worksite manager not to long ago. So we should be good for a couple of months."

The response was good enough for the lavenderette as she made the mask disappear. Everyone let out a sigh of relief for the mask's disappearance, Kagari looked up at Miya with a exasperated expression. "Miya. Please don't do that anymore."

"Hmm, I have no I idea about what you're talking about Kagari."

The Flame Sekirei let out a small sigh as he looked at his rather menacing landlady. He continued to look around the rest of the table at the other reactions to this, but noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Yasmine?"

This caused all of said Sekirei's Sekirei to freak out now noticing the absence of their Ashikabi. All of the greenette's Sekirei looked at Miya with a rather worried expression.

The landlady chuckled a little as she brought her sleeve up to her mouth to cover it. "Now don't worry. She just went out to meet a Sekirei that she dreamed about. So she should be back in a bit."

With that all of Yasmine's Sekirei let out a sigh of relief. Haihane looked at Miya with a disinterested look. "So you're saying that Yasmine-sama is probably gonna get a new Sekirei?" She then points her finger at Benitsubasa with a noticeable smirk. "If that's the case then tiny tits here has some more competition."

"What did you say! Do you wanna-" the pinkette's furious cry was cut by the sound of the Inn's phone ringing. With a small chuckle Miya stood up from the table and walked over to the phone. "This is Izumo Inn. How may I hel-"

"Mom! I need help! Tell my Sekirei to find me! Please hurry, I'm not sure how much longer me and Toyotama can hold out!" Yasmine cried into the phone causing Miya's eyes to widen greatly. "Oh shit! Toyotama watch ou-"

Miya's eyes widened at the sudden end to the sudden distress call. She walked back into the dining room and looked at all of the current occupants. "Akitsu, Taki, Benitsubasa, Haihane my daughter and the Sekirei she is with are in danger. She needs your help right now."

In breakneck speeds four of Yasmine's Sekirei sped out the door of the Inn to go to their Ashikabi's rescue. No. 22 looked slightly dejected as she couldn't think of a way to help her Ashikabi until an idea struck her. She ran to her room and opened her laptop and began to find the last known location that Yasmine was at. With the location found she sent the coordinates to the others in hopes that they make it in time.

~Half an hour Earlier~

Yasmine was walking down the streets towards the now barren gardens. All of the green that had been there had mysteriously died but was slowly growing back. The greenette had an almost weird feeling in her gut as she turned the corner expecting to find the streets empty. Instead there were some people walking about getting ready for their jobs. With a small smile Yasmine walked over to the bar and opened its doors. Looking around Yasmine saw the Sekirei that punched her in the face sitting in a booth off to the side. With silent grace No. 00 walked over to her and took the seat right in front of her.

The Sekirei in question looked up at her with a cruel smile. "Well well well it took you long enough. Did you need someone to help yo-" she was cut off as Yasmine had quickly socked her in the face.

The staff wielder put a hand to her nose and let out a small grunt of pain. She turned her gaze back towards the girl in front of her. "Okay I think I deserved that. Now that those pleasantries are out of the way why don't we introduce ourselves. I am Sekirei No. 16 Toyotama and you are."

"Hmph. I'm Yasmine Asama and it's a pleasure to meet you Toyotama. How about we don't punch each other anymore?" Yasmine sticking out her head waiting for Toyotama to except it.

"Agreed." No. 16 said shaking No. 00's hand in agreement.

There was an awkward silence between the two Sekirei for a small amount of time as they thought about what to say. But before any of them could say anything else the door burst open with a motorcyclist and three girls following behind him. He walked right up to the bar and ordered them drinks. After the drinks were ordered he walked up to the two Sekirei slowly. "Hey, Toyotama, have you thought about my offer still?"

Toyotama looked at the biker with a sadistic smirk on her face. "I'm sorry Sanada, but it turns out that the one in front of me is my Ashikabi."

The man now known as Sanada let out a sigh of defeat as he turned his gaze towards Yasmine. "Well then I guess that I should introduce myself then. The names Sanada Nishi and I'm-"

"The Ashikabi of the West?" Yasmine had cut the tan skinned man off as he just stared at her in shock. "You are also the Ashikabi of the three Sekirei that are currently driving the bartender crazy."

With wide eyes he turns around to see that his Sekirei were indeed annoying the bartender. In an almost practiced move he grabs all three of them in one swoop, waves bye to No. 16 and No. 00, and leaves the bar. Yasmine just watches it all in surprise while Toyotama just sighs in frustration. Those four usually brought a fight with them, but it seems that they didn't have one today and that pissed Toyotama off. She had been looking for a decent fight ever since those thugs when she was walking towards the bar, but no one wanted to fight.

"So Toyotama… what did you want to talk about?" Yasmine asked the staff wielder with a steely expression.

Toyotama's annoyance disappeared as she looked back looked back at the greenette. Her usual crazy smile was gone as she stared at Yasmine. "Well I want to talk about the terms of my new winging."

Okay that… was a new one. A Sekirei who had terms for their winging. No. 00 motioned for No. 16 to continue on with her terms. "Well first off I want to spar with your Sekirei so I don't get bored, second I want constant attention and praise, and last I want to fight that electric Sekirei of yours. Also I want to meet the rest of your Sekirei before I make this decision. You know just in case if I change my mind."

Yasmine was looking at her with an incredulous look on her face at her demands. The first two she could do rather easily, but that last one was… going to be rather difficult. With a rather reluctant nod of her head Yasmine stood up and motioned for Toyotama to follow.

"My Mom should be done with making breakfast so-"

"Wait, you live with your mom? That is probably the most pathetic thing I've ever heard."

"Hey she runs an inn, so I'm lucky enough to stay there for free. But that doesn't mean that my Sekirei have to though. So when we get back I'll have Uzume size you up for a maid outfit."

After that small spat the two girls were out of the bar and were greeted to the view of… several Sekirei surrounding them. With a rather nervous chuckle the dark greenette pushed Yasmine behind her to protect her. "Hey guys. It's been awhile. So how's life being stuck serving under that shithead Higa?" Toyotama said irking some of the Sekirei present.

"You have no where else to go Toyotama!" "Yeah give up!" "Come with us and we won't harm the girl standing behind you!"

Toyotama just scoffed at all of their cries while she scanned the crowed for some- "Ah ha! Hey Ichiya! How about if you beat me I'll go back! That sound fair enough to ya!?"

The kicking Sekirei gave a similar sadistic smile as Toyotama had given as she stared the staff wielder down. "I'll take that bet, but just so you know Toyotama don't go crying when I kick your ass!"

"On the contrary old friend I should be saying the same thing to you! Now COME AT-"

"Hey why is that girl behind Toyotama taking her clothes off!?" Yelled Katsuragi as she pointed at Yasmine.

With that Toyotama and Ichiya turned their attention towards the greenette who had gotten out of her jeans revealing her black tights. She then proceeds to take off her shirt and jacket to reveal the rest of her combat gear. No. 00 now noticing that all of the attention was now on her turned on her slowly turned her the gathered Sekirei.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Toyotama yelled at the greenette as she pulled her face mask and hood up. "No, scratch that. What the hell are you wearing!?"

"Hmm." The election Sekirei cocks her head to the side in slight confusion until she realized what she was talking about. "Oh! You mean this. Well I'm gonna have to wear it so that I can properly fight with you. Now where did I put that wakizashi?" The young Ashikabi continues to dig around her bag for the blade as the others just looked at her.

Taking advantage of No. 16's distraction No. 18 jumped towards her old partner with an intention to seriously maim not kill. With a quick spin Ichiya kicked Toyotama in the torso with great force. The staff wielder let out a small grunt as she slid across the ground a short distance. Taking that as their cue the other Sekirei with Ichiya began to move forward to help their current leader out.

When all of a sudden multiple kunai were thrown down in front of them causing them to look towards Yasmine. "I may not have brought my wakizashi but I did bring those. Now, if you want to disrupt their fight then you're gonna have to go through me."

The Sekirei present look at each other with cocky grins on all of their faces. "That's fine with us."

One of the Sekirei with a sword dashed forward to try and get a good slash across the greenette's chest. What that Sekirei wasn't expecting was for her sword to be blocked by a kunai. The next thing that happened was that she got a punch filled with electricity to the gut. This made the Sekirei fall to the ground in pain as she twitched uncontrollably.

With a similar smile as the enemy Sekirei once held she turned to face only to see that they were all charging at her. Yasmine was not expecting this as she turned and ran away from the approaching Sekirei. No. 00 scrambled for her bag as she picked her phone out of it to try and call for someone. She quickly went with the easiest number that she could remember, the number for Izumo Inn.

With almost practiced grace she dialed up the number and her phone began to ring. 'Please someone answer!'

"This is Izumo Inn. How may I hel-"

"Mom! I need help! Tell my Sekirei to find me! Please hurry, I'm not sure how much longer me and Toyotama can hold out!" No. 00 said in a rushed tone of voice as she saw that some of the Sekirei stopped chasing her and went after Toyotama. "Oh shit! Toyotama watch ou-"

She was cut off as a body slammed against her causing her phone to fall and break. The electric Sekirei looked up to see her attacker was that foot type Katsuragi. No. 86 brought her leg up into a coiled kicking position staring the dark clothed girl down. The two stood there for a short amount of time before they both dashed forwards. As they were about to collide another body connected to the artificial Sekirei causing both her and the person who crashed into her to tumble.

With a small groan Toyotama looked down at Yasmine with a worry filled gaze as Higa's Sekirei began to close in. Ichiya was beginning to laugh maniacally while cracking her knuckles. They were getting to close for comfort and No. 16 didn't like that at all. The dark greenette turned her gaze down towards the groaning girl in her lap.

In an almost desperate attempt to avoid capture Toyotama was about to bring Yasmine's lips up to her own. If it wasn't for the interruption of several spikes of ice to be shot down at Higa's Sekirei. This made them all jump as they looked at who would have done this.

"Get away from our Ashikabi!" Yelled several voices as four Sekirei landed in front of all of them.

As if she sense their presence Yasmine opened up one of her eyes and smirked at her Sekirei. "Beni! Taki get over here! We need to get out of here and fast!"

With a giddy yet stern move the two Sekirei called rushed over to their Ashikabi's side. With a gentle smile Yasmine kissed both of them causing all of the Sekirei present, besides Yasmine's, to gasp in shock at the sight of the two Sekirei's wings sprouting.

 **"Mist of my pledge hide my Ashikabi from enemy soldiers! Misty Veil!"** The surrounding area was then brought under a thick veil of mist that Higa's Sekirei couldn't see through.

"Now Beni make them loose their footing so we can get out here!"

 **"Palm of my pledge crush the stones torturing my Ashikabi! Extreme Quake!"** The area that the fist type's fist met the ground caused the entire section to turn into rubble getting all of the enemy Sekirei stuck in some way or form.

"Akitsu pick me up and let's get out of here." Yasmineu said in a relaxed tone as the ice woman picked her Ashikabi up.

The small group of female Sekirei then jumped away from the scene of destruction that was hidden within the mist. Now they had to figure what to do about Higa after the stunt he just pulled. But that could wait till later cause Yasmine and Toyotama were hungry and they wanted something to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

**I LIIIIIIIIIIVE!**

 **Hey everyone that reads my story I'm alive! I apologize for not updating the story sooner but I have two reasons for this.**

 **The first of them is laziness and procrastination. These had occurred for the rest of December since the last chapter and the beginning of January.**

 **The second was a research paper I had to do for English. If any of you know how long it takes to write one of those then you know why this is coming out late.**

 **Guest: That is okay if you're still here, but I'm gonna ask you to only review if you have something to comment about. Other then that thank for sticking around for this long.**

 **Guest: I added Minato to the "tags" like you suggested and I believe it helped a lot so thanks. I'm glad you gave my story a chance and that you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, I thank you for bringing the manga to my attention, but I just wish it gets updated soon.**

 **Well now with the reviews all out of the way I guess it's time to gets the chapter and all that jazz. So enjoy the chapter and have a nice Valentine's Day today!**

 **Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN SEKIREI! IF I DID I WOULD HAVE GIVEN MINATO A BIGGER FLOCK!**

* * *

Akitsu just stared at her Ashikabi as she and the others slept with simple peaceful smiles. But… she couldn't. She just layed down right next to Yasmine watching her, making sure that nothing happens to her. No. 07 couldn't stand that her Ashikabi was in danger and that she could have gotten hurt or worse.

So with a solid resolution Akitsu decided to stay awake and make sure that her Ashikabi was fine. Yet, the subtle growling from her stomach caused the ice user to blush in slight embarrassment.

With no difficulty she got up from her spot next to Yasmine and moved No. 16 into her spot for the time being. With that done No. 07 began her small trek downstairs to get a small snack to eat. She thought back to the discussion that occurred during breakfast, about the Ashikabi of the East and Toyotama's re-winging, the ice user didn't really get to eat that much.

~Flashback~

The small extraction team of Yasmine's Sekirei walked back into the Inn with said Ashikabi in the ice woman's arms. No. 16 was being supported by Taki and Haihane to help get the dark greenette inside. Once the small group entered the dining room all of the table's occupants turned to see what had happened to No. 00 and the new arrival.

Karasuba looked at them with narrowed eyes as she looked the young electricity user over. "What the hell happened?"

The greenette slowly opens one of her eyes so she could address her aunt properly. "I went to… talk with a Sekirei. When I got there… we talked for a while… and when we left… Higa's Sekirei were there."

That was all that Yasmine had to say before the killing intent could basically be felt coming off of her mother and aunt. All of the occupants coward at the two older women as they looked at each other with a knowing look. Once the look had passed both of their killing intent was gone and to the wind causing them all to release a sigh of relief.

"Now then, Yasmine, would you please like to introduce us to your new friend. I want to address the one that caused this much trouble for you." Miya stated as she looked over at the staff wielder with a sickly sweet smile. Her demonic mask appearing behind her as she stared Toyotama down.

With a rather noticeable gulp from both of the greenettes Yasmine shakily brought up her arm and pointed it at Toyotama. "W-Well mom t-this is Sekirei No. 16 Toyotama a-and she was one of the two other Sekirei that were released from Higa."

Toyotama who was physically shaking began to bow in respect to the obviously stronger and scarier woman in front of her. "I-It's a pleasure to m-meet you as y-your daughter has said I am No. 16 Toyotama."

With that said the landlady dropped her overly sweet smile, as well as her mask, and looked at her with a rather natural one. "Well then, Toyotama, I welcome you to Izumo Inn."

The dark greenette let out a sigh of relief as she turned to face her soon to be Ashikabi. "So, Yasmine, about the agreement about my winging?"

A nod of her head No. 00 looks around the room to see that four of her five Sekirei were currently present. "Well the one with the pink hair is Benitsubasa, the one that is wrapped up in bandages is Haihane, the beautiful silver haired queen is Taki, Kochou is most likely upstairs at the moment, and last is my gorgeous ice goddess and first Sekirei Akitsu."

With her name called No. 07 looked over at her Ashikabi only for her to dive headfirst into her massive mammaries. Akitsu didn't even react to this or even the wack of a ladle on Yasmine's head that came afterwards. With the introductions done Toyotama proceeded to count off the aforementioned woman on her hands.

"Wait, I only counted five Sekirei and I sure as hell know none of them have electric powers. So where is that electric Sekirei of yours?" No. 16 asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"W-Well you see about that… I'm the electric Sekirei that you're talking about. And I'm also the Ashikabi of the lovely women I just mentioned." The greenette said as her right hand groped Taki's breast while her left grabbed Benitsubasa's ass.

~Flashback end~

After that was said there was a whole argument about Yasmine supposedly 'lying' to Toyotama. That in which made Yasmine walk over to Chiho and ask for a kiss, which the young female agreed to and made Yasmine sprout her wings.

That in turn made the staff wielder shut up and think about what she was going to do now. When she had made her decision the physically fit Sekirei walked over to the literal ninja and kissed her making murky green wings sprout from her back.

When the winging had finished the little TV set in the dining flashed on revealing Minaka in all of his glory. The mad scientist was currently speaking to them about Yasmine. With her being both a Sekirei and Ashikabi, which is why he came up with the plan with her clothing. If she wears her normal clothes she is deemed an Ashikabi, but when she wears her Sekirei attire, obviously, or uses her powers she is deemed a Sekirei.

After the face of Minaka had disappeared the two Sekirei ate some of the breakfast set out and declared that they were going to go take a nap. Which prompted the rest of Yasmine's flock to follow close behind.

Akitsu stood in the doorway of the dining room only to see Miya sitting at the table with a troubled expression. Yet, upon entering the room the lavenderette landlady turned to the brunette with a pleased smile. "Ah, Akitsu, it's good that you've came down. You see I don't have a lot of ingredients for lunch today, so I was wondering if you could go out and get some for me? The list and money for the ingredients are in a bag in the kitchen if you want to do it."

No. 07 just nodded her head and walked over to the basket before exiting the Inn to do one of her chores.

~Line Break~

Once Akitsu had finished her shopping she left the supermarket and began her trek back to the Inn. When she was beginning to walk past an alleyway a blur pushed the unsuspecting woman into said closed space. When Akitsu had gotten up she looked down at the bag in hand only to see that the tomatoes had fallen out and were now either bruised or busted.

"Why dos't thou ignore me?!" Shouted the questioning voice of the person who had shoved her into the alley.

The woman in question was undoubtedly a Sekirei from the manner of how she dressed. With her extremely short white underdress and black overcoat she was undoubtedly a Sekirei. But that wasn't important to the ice woman as she stared at the ruined fruit on the ground.

"I don't have any more money get more tomatoes. Now what am I going to do." Akitsu stated in her monotonous voice as she looked at the floor.

On the other hand the very busty blonde turned a bright shade of red from her anger. "How dare thou ignore me! State thy name and number so we may do battle!"

The brunette only looked up at the blonde woman only to get an eye full of her panties. "I will not do that for I was just shopping for some ingredients for lunch and now the tomatoes are ruined. What am I going to tell Yasmine-sama's mother when I get home."

"Why art thou worrying over something as measly as a mere fruit when I have come to challenge you?! For I am Sekirei No. 09, Tsukiumi!"

"But I don't want to fight you, so I'm not going to do what you asked of me. Also one other thing, my Ashikabi hates you with all of her heart."

Tsukiumi was actually shocked as she heard this. Someone… hated her? This wasn't something that she was accustomed to. Sure she expected to be envied, drooled over, and seeked out for her figure, but hate was a new one for her. And to make matters worse it was an Ashikabi that said this, 'That lowly monkey how dare she say this about me! Me! The strongest of the Sekirei! Why when I see that Ashikabi and the one that is causing me to react they will never live to see another day!'

When the overly theatric Sekirei was done thinking she looked down to see that her 'opponent' was gone. With that she ran out of the alleyway and looked left and right only to see nothing. With an even redder face then before No. 09 turned her face towards the sky and screamed out in frustration.

~Line Break~

Akitsu let out a small sigh as she heard the loud scream. Yes, it was possibly her fault that the water user was frustrated, but it was her fault in the first place. If the blonde hadn't pushed her down then the tomatoes wouldn't have been ruined and if the tomatoes hadn't gotten ruined then she wouldn't be late to get back to the Inn. Sure it was only by a few minutes but that was time wasted that could have been used preparing lunch.

When No. 07 had exited her inner turmoil she noticed that she was now in front of the Inn. And right as the ice user opened the door Kagari had walked out in his work uniform as he began to walk away. Cocking her head to the side she wondered why the silver haired man was going to his job this early.

With a small shrug of her shoulders the resident ice woman walked into the Inn only for something to charge into her. And that someth- actually someone was Kusano. The Green Girl was hiding herself behind her while slightly shaking. No. 07 looked down at the little blonde with slight confusion as to what would have caused her to end up like this.

"Kusano, what is it that is troubling you? Is it something that relates to your Ashikabi?"

The little girl looks up at the older woman with a slight sense of awe as she shook her head. "No, Onii-chan is safe Aki-nee." This caused the ice user to mentally squeal in excitement, but she didn't really show it at all. "It's just that Beni-nee and Musubi-nee are fighting."

This caused Akitsu to release a small chuckle as she patted Kuu's head lightly. "It is okay Kusano. They are only sparing and won't hurt each other too bad."

"I'M GONNA KILL YA YOU BIG BOOBIED BIMBO!" The voice of Benitsubasa screamed as the sounds of pounding came from outside.

"Huh? But what did I do? I don't remember making you mad, so what did I do?" The ever clueless Musubi asked as more pounding could be heard.

This however caused the light brunette to let out an agitated sigh as she began to walk to the sounds of the pounding. Once she was there she could see what the problem was or in this case problems. Musubi was wearing an old school gym uniform. A rather tight gym uniform. While Benitsubasa was wearing the same thing, but was now frustrated at the fact that Musubi's shirt was emphasizing certain assets that the pinkette didn't have. The second factor to the current problem was also a messy haired mummy that was sitting down watching the spare while snacking on some chips, as she made snarky comments every now and then.

The clawed gauntlet user was just chuckling at the sight of the enraged No. 105 as she tried to pummel Musubi. As this occurred Akitsu walked behind the cat like Sekirei as she stared at the spare with a light disdain. "Benitsubasa!" The ice woman monotonously shouted catching the attention of all three Sekirei in the vicinity. "Don't forget that Yasmine-sama doesn't care about the size of your breasts. She cares about all of you equally and wouldn't change a thing about you."

With slight change in attitude then before the short fist type puffed her chest out in pride. "Yeah, I guess your right. After all our Ashikabi also likes my ass as much as any of your breasts."

A taunting smirk appearing on her face at the position that the pinkette has just put herself in Haihane let out a small chuckle. "Well… that's just because it's really the only thing that she can grab on a washboard like you anyways."

"What'd you say! You wanna go bitch!? Come on let's go!"

Luckily, for Benitsubasa, Akitsu had her hands covering Kuu ears making sure that she didn't hear any of their conversation. Now that the argument had escalated once again the Sekirei of ice led the small Sekirei of life away from them and into the kitchen. When she had entered the kitchen she saw Miya was preparing what little ingredients she had for lunch.

"Ah, Akitsu, you're back with the groceries. I hope everything went alright." The landlady said as she continued to prepare the tenants lunch.

With a small nod of her head No. 07 places the bag of groceries on the counter before turning to exit the cooking area. "Hmmm, Akitsu, where are the tomatoes I asked for? I am pretty sure that I had put them on the list."

This had stopped the usually emotionless Sekirei to stop and start to sweat profusely in worry. "W-well you see Miya-dono I had a small encounter with the Sekirei of water, Tsukiumi. And she pushed me into an alleyway to get me to fight her which in turn caused the tomatoes to fall out of the bag ruining them." This caused Miya to let out a small sight in frustration as she motioned for Akitsu to continue. "W-which is why the tomatoes are not in the bag and I spent all the money that you gave me to buy what you asked of me."

Letting out a small sigh of annoyance she reminded herself to write down to punish No. 09 if she ever came to Izumo Inn. She looked towards the frozen back of Akitsu as she saw that the ice user was shaking in fear slightly. "Hehehehe, you're fine, Akitsu, it isn't your fault that the tomatoes were ruined, but let's not think about that for the moment. Would you mind helping me prepare the rest of lunch with Kusano?"

The busty Sekirei let out a small sigh of relief as she turned around and nodded her head. While the two woman were finishing making lunch and Kusano grabbing the things that they had asked for. Miya was thinking of ways to punish Tsukiumi if what Minato had told them during breakfast was true then she'd get to do, so very soon.

While far away on the top of a building a certain busty blonde let an involuntary shiver run down her spine. The feeling of ill intent that was directed towards her was so great she began to slightly sweat. Yet, she shrugged it off as she continued her search for the two Ashikabi that were pissing her off.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay people I'm not sure when I'll get chapter 11 out, so I'm just putting this down here just in case something like this happens again. So without further ado I bid you all a good Valentine's Day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter for all of you wonderful people that read my story to read. Also I wrote this a day or so after I posted the last chapter. I just spent a little time revising it.**

 **scout4343: Yeah, I'm back and I'm going to try and post chapters regularly, key word is 'try'. Also I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I will try to make them longer if I can.**

 **Now with the review out of the way let's get on to the chapter that have written for all of you!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sekirei that belongs to Gokurakuin Sakurako. I only own Yasmine and that is all.

* * *

Minato was staring at the ceiling of his room with slight worry evident on his face. It was currently the night before his 'date' with Yahan and he was slightly worried. Because if it wasn't for her appearing out of nowhere and scaring the socks off of him, he would have completely forgotten. Luckily, yet rather reluctantly, the shadow traveler had told the Ashikabi that he was allowed to bring one of his Sekirei with him. With that he let out a small sigh of relief, but then came the question of who he would bring.

First there was Musubi. She was strong and was a great fighter, but she was a little too willing to fight. Next was Yomi. Being the most loyal of his Sekirei she would be an obvious choice, yet her slight pervish nature and her scythe would make it clear to others that he is an Ashikabi. He was really leaning towards bringing Kuu with him just to mellow No. 57 out slightly. Matsu is a flat out no because she refuses to leave the Inn whatsoever. Lastly there is Karasuba. The Black Sekirei was another no due to her violent nature and the fact that she would scare Yahan off.

Letting out one more sigh he rolled over on his side and closed his eyes slowly. 'Whatever happens tomorrow I just hope that nothing goes horribly wrong.' Oh if only he knew what the universe had in store for him.

~Line Break~

Yahan was fidgeting with the edge of her new black skirt that she had bought just for today. Along with the the dark purple blouse and gray jacket she had decided to pair with it. She looked over at the clock nearby and continued to fidget with her skirt. 'I really hope he didn't forg- wait, what am I talking about? I reminded him that our date was today, so he couldn't have possibly forgotten. R-right?'

In all of her thoughts of worry and doubt she almost missed the slight tugging on her skirt. Exiting those misleading thoughts the raven haired woman looked down to see who was trying to get her attention. When she saw who it was she almost melted right then and there. It was a little blonde girl wearing a white dress with a small cat doll in her hands and potted plant on her head.

"W-who are y-you little one? A-are you l-lost?" Yahan was trying so hard at the moment not to pick this child up and hug her to death.

"Oh, hey, Yahan. I see that you've just met Kusano." The voice of the man that was going to become her Ashikabi said right behind her.

Turning around No. 57 noticed that the older Sahashi was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with blue jeans. Making it look rather casual, but okay for their date. "Y-yes I ha- Wait a second. Is she one of your Sekirei? Wow, Minato, I didn't peg as being a pedophile."

After the statements as made the raven haired Ashikabi's cheeks light up so fast it you could have mistaken him for a flashlight. "T-that's n-not true! I-I couldn't let anyone get to her b-because she was already reacting to me!"

This made the Sekirei of Shadows raise an eyebrow at this statement. With a new question in mind she looked at the Ashikabi in wonder. "Hey, Minato?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I've got a question. Just how many Sekirei do you have and what are their numbers. Also could you list them in order that you winged them?"

"Uhhh, Sure?" Minato had said with light hesitation at the strange request. "Okay, my first Sekirei is No. 88 Musubi, then No. 43 Yomi, No. 108 Kusano, No. 02 Matsu, and the last one is…"

The tanned woman tilted her head forward as to hear what he just said. "What was that? I'm sorry but I couldn't hear that last one."

"I said the last one is…"

"Minato, if you don't say the name of your last Sekirei clearly this time I will stick a knife in you."

With a rather noticeable gulp and a light sweat now coating his face he said the last name clearly. "N-no. 04 K-Karasuba, t-the Black Sekirei."

Just as he had feared the look of dread that crossed Yahan's face was rather noticeable. Now compared to his face Yahan was sweating bullets in fear. "W-well it s-seems that y-you are rather well equipped for the plan then. S-so how about we start our date then."

With a sigh of relief he gripped the now startled Sekirei's hand and began to take her over to a café nearby for some lunch. Yet, Yahan was lightly blushing, for the contact that she was receiving was causing her heart to beat like crazy. 'He truly is the one.' She thought with a happy smile on her face as the group of three walked off.

~Line Break~

The small Sekirei let out a content sigh as she held her Ashikabi's hand while they were walking back to the Inn with Yahan. The shadow traveler was now sure that she wanted to be Minato's Sekirei, but she wanted to show it off to the rest of his Sekirei. Though he was now currently explaining to No. 57 that there were two other Ashikabi's that lived at the Inn just to warn her so she wouldn't freak out.

When they were about to turn the corner of the street only to see Yasmine and Taki calling out a name. With slight confusion the group walked over to the two females to see what was going on.

Noticing there arrival Taki turned towards her Ashikabi and tapped her shoulder. "Yasmine-sama, Minato and Kuu are here with someone new."

Turning around to see what the most user meant she saw the approaching group with a small smirk on her face. "Hey, Minato, I'm glad your here I need your help with something."

"What is it that you need help with Yasmine?"

"Well ya see, Seo found this lost cat poster with a big reward on it and we made a small competition on it. Whoever finds the cat first gets 75% of the reward while the loser gets the other 25%. And right now I'm having no luck whatsoever in finding that-"

She trailed off as she stared at the entrance to the alleyway before them with wide eyes. Everyone looked at her strangely before turning to look at whatever caught her attention. Then they saw it was the cat. The same cat that She and Taki has been looking for this entire morning.

Kusano pointed with widest eyes that you could ever imagine a child could ever have. "Kitty!"

"Oh, there it is Yasmine-sama."

"Get that cat!"

With that one sentence said the now group of five went straight for the cat causing it to run into the alley. Will running after it they failed to notice the turns they were making until they made it into an open area. No. 00 looked around the area immediately trying to find where the cat had run off to only to come across a rather displeasing sight.

It was Hibiki, Hikari, and Seo. The worst part was that the older man had the cat in his arms petting its head evilly. This made a tic mark appear on her head at seeing this.

"It looks like I win kiddo. Now then I think we should go and get the reward for this little guy."

With a small grumble Yasmine was about to step forward only to be stopped by a blast of water. This caused all of the people present to look up to see a blonde in black and white. The sight of the woman caused Yasmine to growl slightly with sparks of electricity flying from her fingertips. Minato however looked at the woman that was from his dreams in awe as she landed to the side of the group.

"Two of thou are the lowest of all the monkeys and the rest of you are fellow Sekirei that have been forced upon by these barbarians! So I will kill these monkeys and end your suffering!"

She then sends a blast of water at both Seo and Minato causing the latter to bring his arms up to defend himself. Only nothing had happened. Then the sound of something shattering came to his ears. Putting his arms to the side he looks forward to see the kimono clad form of Akitsu standing before them her face portraying her usual expressionless mood.

Tsukiumi on the other hand was rather pissed off at this turn of events. The Sekirei that she had confronted on Sunday was standing right in front of her. "Ha, so thou have come to continue the fight that thou had left. Nonetheless state thy name and num-"

"I have no qualms with you. I only came so that I could protect my Ashikabi and now that I've done that I will await my Ashikabi instructions now."

"So your Ashikabi is a coward then!? Not coming forth to protect thy Sekirei is exac-"

"Akitsu." The voice of the greenette started, sparks no longer coming from her fingers. "Did I just hear her right and that she tried to fight you?"

"Yes, you are correct Ashikabi-sama. She did try to fight me, but I just left not wanting to fight her at all."

This caught No. 09 in a state in silent shock. This green haired girl in front of her was an Ashikabi. And the black haired boy next her was. When her eyes met his her heart rate immediately began to speed up causing her to growl to annoyance.

"You there the one to the left of the green haired one!"

Minato looked around a little before pointing at himself causing Tsukiumi to shout in frustration. "Of course you! Thou art the one that is causing my heart to speed up within my bosom! For that I will kill you."

She was about to throw another blast of water at him only to get tangled up in what seemed to be the branches of a tree. She looked down at the source of the plants only to see the blonde hair of Kusano with her potted plant.

"Y-you winged a mere child?! Thou art truly the lowest of the low!"

That was the last straw for a certain greenette as she turned towards Seo to say something only to see that something was missing. "Seo, where the hell did the cat go!"

The scruffy looking man looked down at his hands to notice that the cat wasn't there anymore. With a quick turn of his head he saw that the feline was gone and so was the money that came with its return.

"Hibiki! Hikari! That Sekirei made us lose a good deal of money, so how about we teach her a lesson. So why don't we use your norito?"

The two black haired women cracked their knuckles as No. 11 leaned in and kissed her Ashikabi causing the kiss to deepen considerably and wings of purple to emerge. A small moan could be heard from Hikari's mouth making Taki's hands go right for the young Sekirei present's ears while Akitsu covered her eyes. Hibiki came in next for her kiss getting the same reaction as her sister while making her wings appear as well.

The twins look at the bound Sekirei as they brought their hands together and pointed them at her. "We're the pledged thunderclap! No disaster will hit our Ashikabi! God's Song!"

With the norito activated the twins launched a giant blast of lightning at the water user. Her eyes wide open at the display of power sent towards her. She then clenches them shut and awaits her fate. Yet, nothing happened. Opening up her eyes slowly Tsukiumi sees that she is on the ground and that everything around her was shadowed over.

"Ahhh!" The voice of Yasmine screamed out as she saw the damage of the norito. "Seo you were only supposed to seriously injure her not level five her you nitwit!"

"How is this my fault! If it's anyone's fault then it's-" the Loser Ashikabi never got to finish that sentence as a bolt of lightning came down and struck him.

Tsukiumi was rather confused at this little exchange as she was standing right in front of them. With a quick wave of her hand in front of Akitsu's face she began to look around only to spot the tanned Sekirei from before was standing in front of her.

"Well, I guess I got to you in time before that norito hit ya. But, you better count yourself lucky that Minato asked me to save you."

"Tch. Why would thou ever follow that sort of man. I mean he probably forced himself on you and the child, so why-" she wasn't able to finish that comment as Yahan slapped the blonde.

"How about you listen you stuck up little princess!" No. 57 shouted causing No. 09 to take a step back in shock. "I'm not his Sekirei… well not yet anyways. I was told that all of the Sekirei that he has reacted to him naturally. Even the child reacted to him naturally. So stop being a bitch and follow your heart, not whoever told you that men are beasts who want nothing more than sex."

After saying this Yahan placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder bringing herself and Tsukiumi back to the visible world. When the two had appeared out of nowhere Minato let out a sigh of relief as Yahan walked over to him. With a small smile she held out her hand to the ronin.

"Now, Minato, you promised me that you would wing me for getting her out of that bit of trouble. So… I'm waiting." Yahan then brought her lips to the older Sahashi's making her wings of black laced with violet come from her back. "Now time for a formal introduction. I am the Sekirei of Shadows, Yahan, Sekirei No. 57. May my shadows protect you forever and ever."

No. 09 couldn't believe it at all. The Sekirei had kissed the Ashikabi not the other way around. 'So was my adjuster wrong? This boy is clearly an obvious exception to what she has told me. Now I will follow the advice of the shadow Sekirei.'

Walking forwards towards Minato she crossed her arms under her breasts pushing them up slightly. "W-well I see that I was wrong about thou. You seem to be a right and just man. N-now thou shall take responsibility for making me like this."

With that said the busty blonde continued forth and kissed the young boy making beautiful wings of cerulean spread out from her back. Tsukiumi released his lips and backed off a light blush covering her cheeks. "N-now I shall introduce myself as well. I am Sekirei No. 09, Tsukiumi, the Sekirei of Water. And I am your one true wife. The tanned one is only a concubine and I do not have to worry about the child being a threat."

After hearing this Yasmine let out a small chuckle which didn't go unnoticed by No. 09. "What is it? Dost thou have something to say? If so speak up now."

"Weeeeeeell," No. 00 dragged out causing a tic mark to appear on the blonde's head. "I wouldn't say your his true wife. I'd have to say that that role goes to Musubi since she was his FIRST Sekirei."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah, sorry to break this to ya sweetie, but right now as you stand you're Minato's seventh Sekirei. So if anyone's the concubine it's you."

"Mi-na-to!" She said slowly to intentionally drag it out making it seem slightly more threatening. "Will you please tell me what she is talking about?!"

"Oooo, I made the princess loose that old fashioned way of speaking I must of really made her mad." The electric ninja said with a rather sly smile as she hid herself behind Akitsu.

"I will deal with you later. Right now I want an explanation from Minato as to what you just said was true or not."

Minato let out a rather tired sigh as the water user turned to him a rather noticeable scowl. The black haired Ashikabi was now sweating slightly as he was probably going to be in one of the most awkward positions of his time as an Ashikabi. 'Why do I feel like Yasmine isn't going to get along with Tsukiumi at all. And I get the feeling that she is going to cause me so many problems when we get back to the Inn.'


	12. Fooling Around

**Well here is a new chapter for April Fool's, but it is just the Sekirei of Izumo Inn messing around is all. Now I would like to announce that I may be putting a new story up on my account. I will tell you all what it is about at the end of this very short chapter. This is not related to the my plot line.**

 **Guest: Glad that you still like the story and it's okay if you don't like OCs. Also, Kazehana should be coming up soon and Miya is not getting winged for multiple reasons.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Sekirei I only own Yasmine

* * *

The inside of Izumo Inn was an utter disaster area. The walls were destroyed, the floors had holes in them, and the resident Sekirei were all lying in a pile. They were moaning and groaning as the light chuckle of Miya could be heard from on top of them. "My my my, I wonder what could have caused you all to break the most important rule of Izumo Inn? Does anyone feel like explaining that to me?"

The shaky hand of Yomi was raised as she looked up at what was possibly all of their judge, jury, and executioner. "W-Well… it started out l-like this."

~Flashback~

The morning was bright and early as Yomi had woken up to find that Minato was missing from the pile of women. The death scythe Sekirei looked at everyone present to see that Musubi, Kuu, Matsu, Karasuba, Yahan, and Tsukiumi were still here just… Minato had somehow escaped.

As she got out of the small pile she stirred the others who all started to move about. Thinking that Minato was in the bed Matsu leaned forwards to try and get a kiss from him only to kiss Musubi instead. The childish pervert began to mutter about experiments later on as No. 43 shook her head and walked out of the room.

As she entered the living room she noticed that the Sekirei of Yasmine and Chiho are also awake as well. "Ah, good morning Yomi. How did you sleep?" The stoic voice of Akitsu asked as she gazed at the scythe wielder.

"Eh, it was good, but do you know where Minato is… on second thought where are your Ashikabis?" The brunette asked the ice woman as she looked around.

No. 07 looked down a little as she began to speak. "Yasmine-sama, Minato, Chiho, and Miya-dono left this morning to do some shopping. We didn't figure this out until Benitsubasa went to change finding the note written on her chest." Haihane released a small snort of laughter as she remembered the distraught look on the pinkette's face.

Yomi also chuckled slightly as she looked over at the blushing No. 105. As she was about to say something a body flew through the walls of Inn. They all just stared at the brunette fist type as she laid on the now broken table. They looked at where she had come from only to see a very angry blonde. That is until the tanned fist of Yahan punched No. 09 in the gut before yelling out, "PLAY FIGHT!"

This caused the blushing pinkette to grab her silver haired comrade and chunk her through another wall. Akitsu just sat there as a shaking Kusano walked over and sat on her lap as the older Sekirei just pet her head. During this time more holes began to form in the walls and floor until Haihane came in wearing her claws. She began to attack the others while the ones who actually wielded weapons went to go get them. This is when the true destruction began only for an ominous feeling to come into the air.

With a slight shiver of their spines they looked at where it came from only for a look of horror to come on all their faces. Karasuba, however, was excited as she looked over at the one who was releasing such malcontent, Miya Asama. They didn't even see her coming as they were all knocked out and put into a pile on the floor.

~Flashback End~

"And that's all I know Miya-dono I swear." The rather scared No. 43 sated as she shivered underneath the pile. With a nod of her head the lavenderette looked down at the cause of this destruction to her home.

"Tsukiumi, would you please like to explain why you threw Musubi through my wall in the first place?" Her calm voice and sweet smile only made the blonde shake in fear. "Umm, I-I only d-did it it because this harlot openly kissed all of us and didn't feel an ounce of regret!"

Yasmine looked out from behind her mother with a face that basically says 'are you kidding me'. "Tsukiumi, you do realize that this is Musubi that you're talking about right?" As No. 09 was about to rebuke that claim, she remembered that she was talking about No. 88 before smacking her face.

"Yeah, now don't you feel stupid, and the rest of you, you should feel ashamed at the damage you dealt to my mom's home." They all looked down while No. 04 just chuckled at them all as she looked No. 01 in the eyes.

"I really don't care about what happens to this place, but that was a rather funny fight they all had." Karasuba said as she lightly chuckled.

Miya narrowed her eyes at her old comrade as she went to grab her sword only for it to be grabbed by Yasmine. "No, we need to repair the Inn, and we can't repair something that is utterly destroyed!"

The older Asama nodded her head as she looked at the Sekirei that caused this destruction. "Now, all of you get to work on fixing the damage you've done or you will get no food until it is fixed!"

They all nod their heads as they all stood up except for Akitsu and Kusano who were looked at suspiciously. "We didn't do anything. I just made sure No. 108 stayed safe." Miya nodded her head at the ice woman as she went to the kitchen to start on making lunch for them all.

* * *

 **Now, the new story that I will posting is going to be a Highschool DxD fanfic called: Arrival of the Unknown. I hopefully will be posting the first chapter either tomorrow or later today, but just because I will be working on that story doesn't mean I will forget about this one. So, tell me what you think of it when I am able to post it.**


End file.
